


The Evolution Part 1

by RavenWolf48



Series: The Evolution [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Age of Ultron Fix It, Ansty-ish, Civil War fix it, Clint and Peter are best friends, Clint is the mentor, Fluff, Gwen doesn't exist, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Multi, Not for the first part at least, Pietro is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: ‘He was...sticking to the wall.’Peter Parker has become a superhero.As he balances his school and family life, Spider-Man is born. While Spider-Man finds his place in a world of superheros, he’s invited to join the Avengers. But something more than a giant, walking, talking lizard is coming. And it’s not good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the story, here’s a little bit about what you need to know about this book. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s mostly based off the MCU, with a little bit of the Amazing Spider-Man and comics. It’s also a little bit of AU. Things after to the Sokovia fight get a little dicey. Pietro is alive-I love him so he doesn’t die. 
> 
> But here’s the gist with Peter Parker AU-Tony Stark doesn’t give Peter the suit. It’s a Tom Holland Peter. I don’t want to deal with the Accords or whatever, but it’s after the Civil War. However, Civil War is definitely AU. 
> 
> Civil War AU Layout- Steve and Tony got in a heated argument. Bucky stepped in and said he’d confine himself to a certain place (Tony knows that Buck killed his parents). Tony says he’ll stay at the Avengers Tower. Buck will be loosely mentioned in first part. Tony and Steve are a little rocky but friends--Later Stony. Clint will be the Tony-Stark-Mentor of this fic. 
> 
> Mostly based off of Homecoming, a little bit on the Amazing Spider-Man. I have seen 1 and 2. Characters might be a little AU though. Peter gets a special something as well. It’s revealed later. 
> 
> Gwen Stacey does exist, but she doesn’t really show up. Her dad shows up, but I don’t really like Gwen. I don’t know why, I just don’t really understand her point other than Peter’s love interest. Plus, this story really isn’t about his love interest. Quite frankly, I just didn’t need her. She is lightly mentioned though, just as a heads up. 
> 
> Also, all of my info on Peter, Harry Osborn, Ned, MJ, and some of the other characters along with Oscorp comes directly from what I want to see and what is canon on Marvel Fan-made Wiki. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of these afflicted characters other than OCs.   
> Enjoy!

Peter Parker was not having a good day. 

Waking up late was bad enough, but forgetting the laundry, barely grabbing a stale bagel, and nearly getting run over a car was a bit excessive-even by his standards. His skateboard nearly broke as well and once at school he found that he didn’t have to spend that two hours last night studying for a chemistry test because there  _ was _ no chemistry test today!  

Peter quickly stuffed his things in his locker and headed to class, finishing the bagel. He headed to the back where the bus would pick them up for the field trip. He started down the corridor, trying to calm down. He had a nightmare last night of Uncle Ben. Just like the ones he always had. That’s part of the reason why he kept studying-to put off sleeping.

It’s an awful feeling though. Being right there, watching it happen-and yet...helpless to do anything. Peter  _ never  _ wanted to feel that way ever again.

“Hey Parker,” Flash walked up behind him and shoved him a bit, making Peter stumble. His books tumbled out and he stared at them like they betrayed him. Grumbling, he got down and started to pick the books up. Flash had decided long ago that Peter had done something to offend him and ever since decided to pick on him. Peter had yet to figure out why.

Flash and his gang were snickering and some were urging Flash to do something else. Peter warily glanced at the cameras and to his dismay, the blinking lights showed that they were off. But even if the guard watching the cameras wasn’t sleeping, the camera wasn’t working anyway. He just had to get himself caught in  _ this  _ corridor.

Flash seemed to recognize it as well and he grinned at Peter. Peter just ducked his head and hurriedly stuffed his books in his bag, waiting for the kick.

It’s nice to know when something’s coming because it’s a lot easier to prepare for it. Peter easily found that out in his first two weeks of school.

And with a final decision, that kick did come.

And it didn’t stop.

After a good full minute of kicking, Flash walked away laughing. He jeered something about the field trip but Peter didn’t really hear it. He also didn’t really read the form so he didn’t know what this field trip was about. Maybe Ned would slip it to him after he got over the bruise that was obviously forming on Peter’s face.

Peter gathered up his stuff and threw the backpack on his back. He checked his legs and found bruises forming but other than that, nothing. He walked to the mirror and winced and the thin line of blood next to his ear and eye. There was a small bruise on his cheek but his attention had been immediately drawn to the blood.

Peter quickly wiped it away as he ran down towards the bus loop as the bell rang for next hour and signaling that passing time was over. He jogged down the steps two at a time and gave a meek grin to his teacher, Mrs. Farnsworth. He kept his head down a bit to hide the blood.

“Late again, Mr. Parker,” she called, ushering him on the bus. “But you’re lucky,”

“Sorry,” Peter said. “Won’t happen again, I promise,” 

“Peter,” Mrs. Farnsworth looked at him seriously. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Peter gave a weak smile and quickly spotted Ned and MJ. Ned had been his best friend since 2nd grade, along with Harry Osborn, but Harry was out sick today. Peter had met MJ last year, when Harry introduced her from his track team. Peter didn’t know if she still did club track or not.

“Hey where were you?” Ned hissed. “Are you alright? You have blood on your face. Was it Flash? Did you report him? Why are you late?”

“Probably getting his stuff,” MJ interrupted before Peter could say anything. “Probably. Good observation. Most likely. Definitely not. Obviously he got kicked.” MJ started opening her magazine.

“Did you just answer all those questions?” Peter looked at MJ.

“Yup,” she said, flipping a page and popping the ‘p’.

“Is that all correct?” Ned asked.

“Pretty much,” Peter and MJ said.

“Could you not...?” Peter looked at MJ, eyebrows raised. MJ smirked and continued to read.

“So,” Ned smiled. “Oscorp, Peter. Excited?”

“Um, yeah!” Peter smiled. “I mean, I was up all night studying for the Chemistry test I thought we had today-” MJ snorted. “But I’m still excited.”

“What do you think they’re going to show us?” Ned asked, barely touching on the studying problem Peter has.

“Dunno,” Peter said. “I’ve read all the magazines on the industry but it’s basically all about experimental science and military research. They don’t say much about the experiments since most are exactly what they work on-experimental. So nothing ever really gets published,” 

“Didn’t your dad work with one of the scientists there?” MJ said suddenly. “Harry said that your dad and his dad worked together on an experiment temporarily but your dad’s main lab partner was this guy called Curt Connors or something. Is that right?”

Peter stared at her.

“My dad was a homeland scientist,” Peter said slowly, like he was teaching an ignorant kid. “He went to nearby local labs and tested stuff for different work offices. He  _ never  _ created anything.” Peter was shaking a little bit. Even though he was only six, his parents’ deaths were a sore subject-MJ, Ned, and Harry  _ knew  _ that. So why would Harry lie to MJ?

“I’m just asking,” MJ muttered and went back to reading. Ned went silent and switched on some music for himself on his phone while Peter processed what MJ said.

Harry never lies. He never does-it’s just not in his nature. But his father wasn’t an experimental scientist. He couldn’t be! His Uncle told him that he was often working in those local labs. Then there was the fact that his Uncle told him to never go to those labs so maybe…

_ No _ . Peter shook his head.  _ That isn’t the case. You’re just a little on edge. _

Peter sighed hard and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned against the front seat of the bus, steadying his breathing. Maybe he could just sleep for...a…little ...bit...

… “Alright, everyone ready?” Mrs. Farnsworth called over the bus and Peter jerked awake. He blinked his eyes rapidly and MJ punched him. It was light, but still helped jerk him awake a bit more.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Peter yawned.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go-!” Ned yelped, heading towards the front of the bus.

“Calm down, nerd!” MJ shouted, pushing Peter into the aisle. “Go, we gotta catch up with dweeb-town there,” she pointed to Ned who was nearly skipping to the front after everyone else. “I thought you would be that way. You have more interest in this experimental mumbo-jumbo or whatever.”

“It’s natural and formal sciences that I’m into,” Peter corrected, stumbling into the aisle. “Like, biology, botany, ecology, entomology, ichthyology, zoology, mathematics, logic, and metrology.”

“I don’t know about that but all I’m hearing is a bunch of ‘-ologies’.” MJ rolled her eyes and pushed him forward. He tripped down the stairs and caught up with Ned, zoning out on Mrs. Farnsworth and whoever that speaker was.

“Here,” Ned disrupted his thoughts and gave him a tag of some sort. He looked at it and gave one to MJ who was behind him. He examined it-a name tag-before sticking it to his chest. He gave a timid nod to the receptionist but MJ completely zoned her out and instead listened to her music. Peter gave her a small smile and she looked at him, pulling out her earphones.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Peter looked away. He continued to smile to himself. His friends were an interesting bunch. He looked around the building, more interested in the structure than what the guide was actually saying. He admired the different walls and tiles and stuff, before trailing behind.

Peter looked around and completely stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt. He was shoved towards a room and pushed in with different jeers behind him.

He whirled around just as the door closed and left him in darkness. He heard Flash’s laugh and dread filled him in the stomach. He swallowed and slowly walked forward, hoping to find the door handle. But he heard a low hum behind him and he frowned, turning around. A low blue glow lit up rows and rows of spiders on webs.

They were in perfect order and Peter walked around, gaping at them. It must be some sort of bio-experiment, dealing with spiders.  _ Duh, Parker. _ Peter mentally slapped himself.

He walked around the spiders, inspecting them. This was his comfort zone honestly. Animal experiments. He headed down the aisles, scanning a few things that explained what they were.

He read a sign that said that the spiders were irradiated with a particle beam. Peter gently reached out and touched one, causing a tremor up the rest of the string.

He jumped back a bit and looked up but didn’t notice anything. He reached out to touch it again when something dropped on his neck and bit him.

Reacting instantly, Peter slapped his back neck, feeling something squishy. Peter gagged and pulled away the remains of a squashed spider. He dropped the remains, shuddered, heading back to where he was before.

He leaned forward, hoping to catch the door handle and grinned when he did. He pulled but the door handle stopped, obviously locked. He sighed and tried to pull his hand off, but it was stuck. 

He frowned, then tugged and tugged before falling back from the force. At the same time the door opened, unlocked from the other side. Peter easily recognized the tour guide and Mrs. Farnsworth. 

“Uh…sorry?” He asked meekly.

Mrs. Farnsworth scowled. 


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to know a name,” 

“I can’t just-” Peter started but Mr. Sultan, the principle cut him off.

“Mr. Parker, you said someone pushed you. Who?” Peter scowled and looked away. His hand twitched. Mr. Sultan heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry Mr. Parker, but I’m going to give you an expulsion. This is a serious crime when you are older and there has to be consequences, even now,” the principal looked at him hard, but Peter kept his eyes trained on the floor. “Two days Mr. Parker. And take a nap when you get home. You’re dismissed,”

Peter glumly grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He stood and shook Mr. Sultan's hand, thanking him for his time, before leaving the room. He walked out of the office and stopped for a second, clapping a hand on his neck. 

“Ow,” he muttered and gently rubbed the spot where the spider bit him. It had been itching and sending shocks of pain down his spine all night and the rest of the day yesterday. He sighed and walked towards the lockers. Since it was passing time, Harry, MJ, and Ned caught him before he could sneak out. 

“Did you report him?” Harry asked, eyes hard. Peter looked at him and Harry’s face fell. “You’re kidding me, Parker…” 

“Are you okay?” MJ looked at Peter with worry. He nodded silently. 

“Expulsion.” Peter explained. “Two days,” 

“That’s great,” Ned scowled. MJ gave him the ‘you better text me after school’ look. Then she grabbed Ned’s arm and headed off to class. Harry looked at Peter and sighed. 

“Text me,” he said and started to walk away. 

“Why did you lie?” Peter blurted. Harry paused and looked at him. “I mean, you told MJ my dad was a scientist-like an experimental scientist that worked with your dad and whatnot. He...he didn’t do that. I thought I told you this-he was a lab scientist that tested things that were already known for companies. He didn’t-he didn’t create anything-!” 

“Your dad did a lot of stuff that your uncle just kept from you,” Harry interrupted coldly. “I didn’t know then, but now that I do know-I’ll send you the link. I gotta get to class Peter. Bye,” and he walked away. Peter’s breathing hitched and he began to shake with nervous energy. What did Harry mean by that? 

Peter walked towards the front of the school, passing by a corridor. He thought about what he was going to do and what he was going to tell his aunt when something really weird happened. 

In two seconds, two things happened. The bite shocked him again and his body gave one fluid leap out of the way that Peter didn’t even realize he could do. He tucked and rolled instinctively, jumping back to his feet. He panted a bit, eyes wide as he touched the small of his neck. He looked back where he was and found Flash sprawled on the ground. Peter stared at his legs, wondering what just happened. 

Flash scrambled to his feet and started at Peter like he was something disgusting. He almost looked afraid. His friends were staring at Peter in mute shock. Flash looked like he wanted to say something but obviously couldn’t find the words and just spat at Peter. He ended up spitting blood though. He landed so hard on the ground that he started to bleed in his mouth. He must’ve bitten his tongue. 

Again, Flash looked like he was about to say something, but Peter took off. Shaking, Peter tore outside, nearly slamming the door and getting yelled at by a nearby teacher. He stared at his hands which seemed nimbler than before somehow. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter set his skateboard down and jumped on it, heading to the skatepark to clear his mind. As expected, the skatepark was empty since most of the kids were in school. He skated around, trying different kick jumps and one-foot tricks. He walked to one of the big slides, tilted his skate down, and went rushing towards the bottom. 

Peter laughed as the wind caught his face and he went upwards and clasped the edge of his board, before putting it back and skating back down. He whooped and did it again on the other end. But this time, he was going to fast and his board flew out of his hands. 

Yelping, Peter tumbled back towards earth as he desperately clawed out for anything. His body swung to a sudden stop and he winced, expecting to feel pain, but sighed when he didn’t. He opened his eyes and looked down, expecting to be greeted by the rusting metal of the slide, but instead was found face to face with a three foot drop. 

Peter stared downward before looking in front of him. He was sticking to the wall.

He was  _ sticking _ to the wall. 

He was…

_ Sticking… _ .

To the wall…

Peter gaped at his hands and tried to process that idea in his head. He tried to pull away, shaking his head and hoping that he’d wake up on the ground. But he didn’t. His hand wouldn’t un-stick from the wall either. 

Trying something different, Peter tried to climb down the wall. Surprisingly, his hand let go and he tipped back a bit. Stumbling as his senses went crazy, Peter tried to grip a ledge in the metal slide. But the builders of this slide obviously weren’t going to leave ridges in it. He was reaching for something invisible. 

But his hand still gripped the wall anyway.

“This isn’t possible,” Peter said aloud. He tried to think back to when this started, but could only remember the time in Oscorp when he tried to get out of the room and his hand stuck to the door handle. Maybe it was when the spider….

_ The spider.  _

Peter yelped in realization as he recalled what the spider was infused with. He fell back and landed hard on his back and he groaned in pain. He stared up at the sky, thinking back. It was...it was a spider with...something. What was it? Something about a particle beam? What….

Irradiated. 

Irradiated-what did that mean again? His mind was too fuzzy to think of anything at the moment.

With a mission in mind, Peter swallowed and got up from the ground. He examined his board for a moment before putting it back down and skating off. He pushed off his foot, going faster and faster until he reached his house. He hopped off and pressed his toe on the edge, making it flip up to meet him and he grabbed it in midair. He pushed the garage code in and ducked underneath the garage door. He reached the door, unlocked it and quickly dashed inside. 

Kicking off his shoes, Peter ran up the steps, scrambling away from everything as it all seemed to be in high definition. It was like he had gotten a really new gaming system and everything was clearer. He could hear the thrumming from the washing machine downstairs. He could see a bee flying outside out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the thumping of his feet and the sirens from miles away. It scared him.

He pushed the door open in his room and tried not to hyperventilate. He quickly sat down at his desk, throwing off his backpack onto his bed. His room was messy, covered in papers and clothes. Science posters hung on the wall with a movie poster here and there. The bottom part of the window was opened and a small breeze came through it. It agitated Peter though and he quickly closed it. 

His computer was on his desk which was shoved to the side in a corner. A drawer full of clothes was opposite of the door and the closet was right next to his desk. He had a few bookshelves mounted on the walls. A drawer was placed inside the wall here and there and it was full of random things that he wanted to keep. 

Turning on the computer, Peter brought out his phone and checked the time. He had been skating at the park for three hours, meaning it was probably lunchtime at the high school. Meaning that Harry wouldn’t enjoy getting a text but MJ and Ned might. He quickly texted that he was okay and at home before focusing on the computer. 

Peter was still considered a freshman at the high school but he was in a lot of advanced classes-like  _ senior  _ classes. Flash was a senior and he didn’t like Peter being in his science and mathematics class. Of course, Flash was retaking both of those because he had failed both twice. Maybe that’s why he hated Peter. 

Everything for Peter really was advanced except for his electives. Photography, art, computer science, and a really advanced biology club-type thing. The only core class that wasn’t advanced was English. He hated English. 

Peter pressed the website browser and quickly looked up irradiated.

 

‘ _ Irradiation is the process by which an object is exposed to radiation. The exposure can originate from various sources, including natural sources _ .’

 

Irradiated meant it was exposed to radiation. Irradiated with a particle beam was self-explanatory. But it says ‘objects’. How is it possible that a  _ spider _ was irradiated? 

Peter tapped his lip and figured that the room in Oscorp was another experimental experiment. Typing fast as a question popped in his head, he typed up: ‘How can a spider be irradiated?’

But finding none, Peter looked up what the effects were of getting bitten by an irradiated spider. There weren’t many links but finding a pretty trustable one, Peter clicked and scrolled. 

 

‘ _ Itching, redness, soreness, and sometimes—depending on the type of spider—more serious symptoms, including unconsciousness or death. The radioactivity, though, would be irrelevant.’ _

 

Peter stood back. He frowned. He had that yesterday-a little itching here and there around his neck but that didn’t explain his sudden heightened abilities. And he wasn’t unconscious or dead. Chewing his lip, Peter scrolled through multiple websites, looked up different ideas but all came up with the same thing. Nothing could explain what was happening to him. 

Peter didn’t really realize what time it was until Harry texted him a link. Peter stared at it before taking a deep breath and clicked it. 

It was a link to some secret organization. 

Peter glanced through the files, scanning them briefly. He didn’t want to be on this site much longer because someone could find him. 

 

_ Richard and Mary Parker.  _

 

Peter stared at it, before slowly opening the file. 

 

_ Richard Parker was born in Queens, New York city.  He lived there with his older brother Ben Parker. He was an expert scientist and for a while worked with Curt Connors, a cross-genetics scientist and his own experiment before quitting and joining the organization, enlisted by Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  _

_ He married Mary Parker and both were enlisted into the C.I.A- “Central Intelligence Agency”.  _

_ Mary was the daughter of O.S.S agent “Wild Will” Fitzpatrick. She attended the best school in the state and became a C.I.A translator and data analyst where she met Richard.  _

_ Mary became a field agent like Richard to cover them as a couple. They were eventually assigned to investigate Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp, who had captured an agent of ‘friendly power’ aka Logan (Wolverine). They rescued Logan. After the mission, they discovered Mary was pregnant.  _

_ Their son was often left with Richard’s older brother.  _

_ While on a mission to investigate Albert Malik, the third Red Skull, they posed as traitors and double agents to infiltrate his criminal organization in Algeria.  They were discovered and left but Malik sent an assassin to kill them by sabotaging their plane. It was successful and the Parkers died.  _

_ Assassin is unknown.  _

_ Case: Inactive _

 

Peter stared at the screen. 

Not only was Harry right about his father being an Oscorp scientist, his dad worked with the CIA! Which, Peter guessed was the level beneath S.H.I.E.L.D, an organization mentioned in the paragraph. Peter scrolled a bit, looking through things before wheeling back on his chair, trying to control his breathing. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed the tab and went back to his spider searching but his mind was reeling. 

He held his head and breathed out before looking at the computer, squinting. He chewed his lip before typing up the Oscorp site. He scrolled through and as expected nothing but announcements for galas and presentations came up. Looking at everything, an idea popped in his head. Peter thought back to when he was 12, meeting some stranger who taught him how to hack into a site. He looked around, clicking on his Linux site. He normally hacked into sites, using basic HTML, but he guessed that Oscorp was much more sophisticated and wouldn’t fall for those kinds of tricks. 

He thought back and decided to try a buffer overload, hoping to pass into the site without anyone realizing it. The only problem was that Peter usually only used HTML and a buffer overload was a lot stronger and harder to perform. Also, easier to notice if not done correctly. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter quickly set up the code and passed it through. He winced, expecting it to fail. He held his breath as more tabs popped up on the Oscorp site. He waited a moment before looking through the tabs. Assuming that the program was somewhat working he scanned through until he found  _ Connors and Parker-DELAYED.  _ Peter took another deep breath and clicked it. 

For the most part it was a bunch of notes and different experiments. But the crazy thing was that they worked on ‘Cross-Species Genetics’. Peter vaguely remembered hearing that when his father was still alive. Didn’t his parents fight about that? 

Doctor Curt Connors had lost his right arm. Peter couldn’t find out how but he paired two and two together and realized that’s why they pursued Crossed-Species Genetics. For Connors. His dad and Connors would have obviously been ridiculed-even Peter found it hard to believe. How could you possible pass one genetic to another animal? How could that be possible? 

Most of the papers were notes, equations, and forms. Peter looked through more and more of the papers as he tried to find anything that could lead to a supposed success. Obviously, at one point his father dropped out, but why would he drop out and choose what Nick Fury offered him? What made him stop? 

He scanned most of the paperwork and found that Oscorp only funded them after Richard founded  _ Araneus Oscorpeus.  _ Peter didn’t know what that meant and curious, he clicked the link that lead more in depth.

 

Araneus Oscorpeus  _ is the species of genetically modified spiders created by Richard Parker. The modification involves a common household spider, radioactive isotope and compatible human DNA. Richard Parker's newly found discovery was going to save the lives of millions including Norman Osborn's. In fact, it did.  _

 

Peter swallowed. One of his father’s experiments  _ bit him! _

 

_ Norman Osborn wished to use Richard Parker’s research for biological weapons and did so by contacting a foreign military organization to continue funding the research. Richard Parker refused the offer and fled.  _

_ No more intel available. Classified by Norman Osborn among the other employees.  _

 

Peter filled in the gap with his brain, deciding that it was then that his father took Nick Fury’s offer. Peter also guessed that Oscorp was simply neutralizing what Norman really said to his father. From what it sounded like, his dad just wanted this to save other people, not kill. He kept on reading. 

 

_ Norman Osborn wanted Oscorp to continue the experiment but unfortunately, Richard Parker used his own DNA to genetically modify the spiders. Without the bloodline, Oscorp was unable to continue the work. Oscorp cares for the spiders that are currently alive.  _

 

Peter licked his lips. He would have to get more information from Connors, but he’d have to hide his name. Peter winced suddenly, realizing that Norman Osborn was Harry’s father, meaning that Norman already had a bloodline technically speaking. 

If he was caught on this site, or caught when interrogating Connors, he could easily be put in some sort of lab and have his blood tested on more spiders. That’s not what his father wanted obviously so Peter would have to be careful. He scrolled down more and found the purpose and creation of the spiders.

 

_ The spiders were genetically engineered by their creator Richard Parker to bite a person. Injecting a copy of their DNA instead of ordinary venom, which will give the human spider-like powers and traits.  _

 

_ Richard intended for the spiders to help heal people from diseases and injury by passing the spider’s healing factor and Immunity responses to humans. Oscorp wanted to weaponize it and create spider-soldiers for the highest bidder.  _

 

Peter swallowed. He had spider powers now. Great. 

Of course, that would explain the ‘sticking-to-metal’ deal. Peter thought for a moment and looked over other papers and notes and facts before sending another buffer overload and quietly exiting. Peter watched the extra tabs close as he went back the ordinary site that the general public got to see. 

Deciding to take a risk, Peter opened his phone and brought up Harry’s chat. 

 

**Me:**

**We need to talk.**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**What’s up?**

 

**Me:**

**Is your dad around?**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**No he’s at work.**

 

**Why? What’s going on Pete?**

 

**Me:**

**I hacked into the Oscorp site**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**PETER!**

 

**Wha-? Why**

 

**Why would you do that?**

 

**Me:**

**I got the link you sent me and read through it. It said my dad was in Oscorp so I hacked in and found out what he did for a living.**

 

**The thing is, Harry**

 

**I got bit by one of his experiments on the field trip.**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**Say what?**

 

**Me:**

**Yeah, I know**

 

**It’s weird, but it gets even weirder**

 

**My dad connected the experiment with his blood.**

 

**Meaning the only way to continue the experiment would be by using me.**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**Who’d want to continue it? What even is it?**

 

**Me:**

**I looked and**

 

**Harry, there’s no easy way to say this, your dad.**

 

**Your dad wants to make it a weaponizing system. Basically have all these people get bit and make them superhuman for the military.**

 

**(The spiders are genetically engineered to transfer their DNA with whoever they bite)**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**Pete, I**

 

**I don’t know what to do**

 

**I don’t want to see you in a lab, but I don’t know how to react to this**

 

**I**

 

**I need to think**

 

**Me:**

**Okay**

 

**I’ve basically got all these spider-sense stuff. I’ll just go check all that out**

 

**Just don’t tell anyone!**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**Okay**

**Is your two day for Thurs and Fri?**

 

**Me:**

**Yeah**

 

**See u on Mon**

 

**Harry Ozzy:**

**Bye**

 

**Me:**

**Bye**

 

Peter turned the phone off and rubbed his head, trying to think. His aunt would be home any time now so he could sneak out and head to the skatepark. But A) that would worry Aunt May to death and B) there’s  _ people.  _

Peter grabbed his helmet and jogged downstairs, leaving his aunt a note. He stuck his phone in his pocket and threw his helmet on. He pushed down his skateboard and skated down, passing the park and going near the pier. 

He remembered an abandoned warehouse and hoped it was still abandoned. He could use it to practice. He didn’t know what he could do exactly but he knew he’d have a tough time controlling it without any practice. 

Peter smiled when the warehouse came into view. Shingles were falling off here and there but it seemed usable. He walked inside and put his skateboard against the door. The warehouse was spacious and had rafters. Iron linked chains hung here and there. He glanced at one and trailed his finger over the thick chain and chewed his lip. 

He looked around, wondering where to start. Deciding to just go for it, Peter ran towards the wall and in one fluid move, crouched then leapt up with impossible grace and height. He stumbled a bit in the air before leaning forward and latching onto the wall, at least five feet above the ground. Peter breathed heavily as he began to grin.

Feeling confident, Peter turned his head and stretched out his hand, hoping to get one of the chains. Peter grimaced and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He took a deep breath before pressing off the wall and leaning back in a perfect arch. He turned and flipped, feeling a scream rise in his throat as he grasped for one of the chains. 

His hand grabbed the chain. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the chain swung back and forth with the amount of force he put into the jump. Peter looked at his hands as he swung, his legs comfortably crossed around the chain. He looked around and spread out his arms, reaching forward. He tried to grasp another chain but feigned grabbing it as he tried to figure out what else he could use.

Well, if he was a spider he could use a webbing substance. Peter swung a bit, the chain slowly starting to stop as he made a mental checklist. He added ‘finding or creating a webbing fluid and a way to use it’ to that list. Peter shimmied down the chain and ran around, jumping and grabbing things, swinging on the chains and latching onto the walls. 

He finally got brave enough to crawl up and around the walls until he found himself hanging upside down from the ceiling. He looked around waiting for the blood to rush to his head and pleasantly found that it didn’t happen. He smiled as he stood upside down, whooping. He grinned down at the world, feeling gleeful. 

Peter put his hands back down and crawled down. He jumped to his skateboard and pulled out his phone glancing at the time. He’d been jumping around for an hour and a half. He had 30 minutes to get home before his aunt would freak out.

Sighing, Peter pulled on his helmet and pushed down on the sidewalk, rolling away from the warehouse. He headed home, going as fast as he could as he watched the time tick down on his phone. 

He put in the code and headed inside with one minute to spare. Peter put his stuff away and headed into the kitchen, looking for his aunt. He went into the living room where his aunt was watching TV. 

“Hey Peter!” May smiled. “How was your day?” 

Peter’s smile faded. 

“May…” he said slowly. “Don’t get mad but...at the Oscorp field trip and I got pushed into a room. It...it ended with a two day expulsion. So...technically my weekend starts now!” Peter smiled meekly at his aunt who stared at him. 

“Oh, Peter,” she sighed. “Alright, alright. Okay...you can take care of yourself, right? Because I still have work..” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine,” Peter assured her. He jumped down next to her and waited a minute, watching the show. “So,” he said finally. “Were you and Uncle Ben ever going to tell me what my dad really did?” 

May froze. 

“You-you know?” She asked. 

“Well, Harry told MJ and MJ told me and then Harry sent me a link to the website and well, I gained a bit more than the ordinary users see-but only because I wanted information!” Peter added hastily as his aunt moaned. May knew that he could hack but that didn’t mean she liked it. 

“What else did you find out?” She asked. 

“Well,” Peter said slowly. “He worked on this  _ Araneus Oscorpeus  _ project which was basically a bunch of genetically engineered spiders that bit people and made them superhumans. He wanted it to be a medical health thing that helped people but Osborn wanted it to be something different. He also worked with Curt Connors. But he quit Oscorp and met my mom at CIA when this Nick Fury guy recruited him.” Peter paused. “Is that it?” 

“Pretty much,” May sighed. “I’m sorry Peter. We didn’t want you to deal with that and then with the added weight of your uncle’s death I just thought that you wouldn’t want to know any of that. I’m sorry,” 

“It’s alright,” Peter assured her. “I know now and that’s what really matters honestly.” May smiled at him. 

“Well,” Peter yawned. “I’m beat. See you when I get up?” 

“Maybe,” May called as Peter walked to the stairs. “If you get up early enough!” 

“Okay!” Peter called and headed upstairs. He opened the door to his room and looked around. He walked over and shut the computer down. He checked his phone for any texts and found that MJ had texted back, calling him an ass. Ned wanted to know when he was coming back to school and Harry was still mulling over the idea of Peter getting bit and hacking into Oscorp.

Fine by Peter of course, so long as Harry stayed true and didn’t turn him into his father. Peter shuddered at the thought, half wanting to know what they would do to him, just so he had a better reason to run.

As he flopped on his bed, a thought occurred to him. He might actually need to run one day. He might need to run like his life depended on it.

And with that scary thought in his head, Peter Parker fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up and smacked his lips. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do first. He couldn’t go to school today and he rolled on his side, finding the clock. It was 10. Meaning his aunt was gone at work. 

He rolled on his other side and stared at his door, wondering what to do. He headed out of bed and walked towards his computer.

He looked up different base ideas and jotted down ideas. He texted his aunt if he could go to the local lab and she texted back yes. He grabbed his backpack and hopped outside. He jumped on his skateboard and rolled down the street before coming up on the lab. He kicked up his skateboard and dashed inside, skateboard under his arm. He checked in at the desk and headed inside. Thankfully, almost nobody was there. 

Setting up a formula, Peter got to work. He pulled off substances from the shelves and pooled them all together, trying hard to find the right combination. He messed around and blinked a bit, yawning slightly when his hand slipped. 

_ Poof!  _

Peter stood straight up and blinked rapidly. He stared at the mess in front of him. The mysterious substance was bubbling and smoke was above him. It fizzed a bit and a bubble formed before popping. It was melting a hole in the table as well. Peter figured he should probably clean that up.

Coughing, Peter walked towards the stacks again and grabbed the cleaning supplies. He covered his mouth as he cleaned up the mess as it was sending out a funky smell. He coughed and finished up the mess, going back to put it away. 

He came back and reset the formula, wondering what he could do. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he floated around the place, head in a daze. 

After a moment, Peter looked down at what he was working on. It was a little device that had a web fluid inside. It attached from his middle finger to his wrist, wrapping around it. He blinked a few times at it before turning and aiming his wrist at a wall. He pressed down, pointy and pinky fingers up with the two middle ones down, pressing the device. 

_ Fwoop.  _

A web-like white substance shot out of his wrist and latched onto the wall. Peter grinned and yanked forward but the web fluid held. Peter whooped and pressed down again, cutting off the fluid and leaving it to drape on the ground. Peter quickly gathered it all up and pooled it in the corner where it could dissolve. 

He walked back to the table and cleaned up the extra stuff and grabbed his notes. He scanned them over and pushed them in his pocket figuring he should probably get out. He checked the clock and realized he’d been there for three hours. 

As if to remind him, his stomach rumbled and he checked his pocket. Couple of bucks. That could get him something at a McDonald’s to eat. He stuffed the notes in his pocket and swung the backpack on his side, checking his phone. His aunt said that she was working overtime again and MJ was bugging him about a math test. He texted her back, telling her to grow up and do it herself when he bumped into someone. 

“Oh-! Sorry, sir-” Peter reached down to grab the object that the man in front of him dropped. He grabbed it and frowned when he saw it was a bow. 

“No worries kid,” he turned to the man who grinned and held out his hand. Peter gave him the bow and he snapped something. Peter jumped a bit as the bow snapped into a small pole. The man put it away and looked around, scowling a bit. He had blue eyes and short blond hair. He wore a leather vest with a leather quiver strapped to his back. He had black pants and leather boots. 

“Do you know where I could find these things?” The man asked showing a piece of paper to Peter. Peter glanced at it. 

“Down the hall to the left, take a back right, up the stairs, left side door, third from the last,” Peter recited. The man blinked at him. 

“Could you repeat that slower?” He asked. Peter sighed and turned around. He guessed McDonald’s would have to wait. 

“Shouldn’t you be at class?” The man asked suddenly as they took a back right. “It’s Thorsday isn’t it?”

“Thursday and yeah,” Peter looked at him weirdly as he headed up the stairs. “But I have an expulsion,”

“Did I say Thorsday?” the man asked. “Man, that god is rubbing off on me…” 

“God?” Peter questioned as he walked down the hallway, scanning for the door. 

“God?” the man repeated. “Did I say that? No..I meant...someone-thing else,”

“Something else,” Peter rolled his eyes. He pushed open the door and the man walked in.

“What’s your name kid?” the man asked as Peter pointed to the correct rack of stuff. The man grabbed what was on the list and dumped it in a backpack. Peter winced at the thought of the chemicals accidentally mixing together. 

“Peter Parker,” he said and closed the door behind the man. 

“Clint,” he shook the man’s hand and they headed downstairs. There was a loud growl and they stopped as Peter’s eyes widened. Clint laughed. 

“How about we get something to eat?” he suggested. 

“That sounds great,” Peter said weakly. “McDonald’s is just across the street,” 

“Sounds good to me,” Clint nodded at the lobby person before they pushed the door open to go outside. 

“I’ll have to go home soon,” Peter checked his phone as they walked across the street. 

“Okie Dokie,” Clint said, taking out and flipping a coin. “I’ll have to get back to the Tower anyway,” 

“Tower?” Peter frowned. 

“Oh, sorry,” Clint suddenly flashed something on his chest. “Did the badge not give it away?” Peter frowned at the pin. It was an A with a circle around it. The A was slanted and one side was longer than the other. It took a moment but as they entered McDonald’s, Peter gaped at him. 

“...supposed to be hiding it a bit since a lot of people don’t know what to think of us right now,” Clint was saying. “So that’s why I was sort of just tried to skim over what I was talking about earlier…” 

“You-you’re with the  _ Avengers? _ ” Peter gasped. Clint stopped talking and nodded, grinning. “That-that’s so cool!” Clint laughed. 

“Go find some place to sit kid, I’ll get everything on the dollar menu,” Clint waved him off and Peter walked away, still in shock. Peter was getting lunch with an  _ Avenger.  _ This is awesome! 

Peter found a two-person booth by a window and he sat down there. He tapped his fingers nervously before pulling out the notebook he put his notes in. He glanced at them, scanning over a couple.

Peter quickly realized that anytime he would want to to replenish the device, he would have to go to the lab and create more. None of the ingredients he used were found in local stores. Looking back on it, Peter also realized that he should be grateful that his brain seemed to be hardwired to take notes when he’s doing experiments, even when he’s out it. The notes told him that certain amounts would last for certain amounts of time. 

“So,” Clint came back with a full meal and slid into the booth as Peter quickly stuffed the notebook and loose slips of paper away. “What were you doing at the lab?” 

“I had to test some stuff for chemistry,” Peter said quickly, glancing at his things before stuffing them down. “What’d you get? What do I owe you again?” 

“Everything and nothing,” Clint said, pulling out at least a dozen cheeseburgers. “I’m starving. You can eat a couple if you want,” 

“I’m hungry too,” Peter smiled and grabbed two...or rather five. Clint filled the gap of silence with mindless nonsense, mostly talking about how Thor was annoying and Natasha was being oddly cold. Peter knew have of the people he was talking about and choked a bit when he mentioned Tony Stark. 

Tony Stark was a billionaire and a bit of role model to Peter. Of course, the billionaire didn’t know that. Peter thought he was absolutely amazing and he knew he was failing to keep his cool in front of Clint. It didn’t seem to bother Clint though. 

At one point, when Clint was going on about something and Peter was looking out the window. Clint’s story seemed to stop and he saw a woman getting robbed. It happened to quickly though and Peter could barely see the person’s face. Clint had stopped talking and stood, but stopped when he realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He sighed and sat back down, defeated.

“Doesn’t that annoy you?” Peter asked suddenly. “Like, the Avengers are for big problems, but it’s the little ones that affect everyday lives, and you can’t help?” Clint picked off pieces of the bun on his burger, silent.

“Yes,” he said finally. “But I can’t do anything about it. I have a job. I can’t just quit that and do something that cops do. I just can’t,” Peter chewed his lip. 

“But if you could…” Peter trailed off and looked at his burger as well. 

“If I could…” Clint mused. He sighed. “Listen, we can’t do that kind of stuff. But if you’re suggesting you can,” Clint eyed him shrewdly. “If you think you can and you think that’s what you want to do….I’m not going to stop you. I’m not even going to make you think otherwise. 

“I met this man once-I was spying on him, classified mission until we realized he had nothing to do-but he was talking to me and he said, ‘If you can do something about something that’s bad that’s happening-do it’. And that made sense to me,” 

“Sounds like something my uncle would say,” Peter mused. 

“Might’ve been your uncle,” Clint shrugged. “Now, if you are going to go out and stop that sort of stuff-two things. I’m going to want to know the area you patrol and what you call yourself. Cause I guarantee that your mom or dad isn’t going to be happy with your decision. But if you think you can do it,” Clint leaned back, hands in the air. “I won’t stop you,” Peter smiled. 

“Thanks,” he said. He thought about it as they continued to eat. 

“I was bit by a genetically modified spider,” Peter blurted and closed his mouth tightly as soon as it was out of his mouth. Clint choked a bit and he put the burger down and wiped his mouth. 

“What?” He gasped. 

“I…” Peter sighed. “I was on an Oscorp field trip and I got pushed into a room and bit by a spider. I looked it up later and found that it was one of my dad’s experiments. Basically the spider is genetically modified so that if it bites you, if fuses its DNA with you,” Peter swirled his straw. “So, basically I’m a super-spider-human. I stick to walls,” he added as an afterthought. Clint stared at him.

“Yeah,” he said. “You can...you can do that type of thing. Wow,” Clint held his mouth and thought for a moment. “Okay. Like I said, I really don’t care if you do this-really I don’t-you just have to be safe. And if you need any help…” he scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Use this number and call me. I’ll do anything I can to help,” 

“That-thank you,” Peter smiled. 

“And I want to see what you can do, kid,” Clint grinned as Peter stuffed the number away. “That spider stuff sounds pretty neat,” 

“It is,” Peter said. “There’s this abandoned warehouse near the pier that I’m using,” 

“Sounds good,” Clint looked at his watch and groaned. “Great. I’ve gotta go kid. Feel free to call me,” he stood and realized that he left behind a McDouble. “Meh. You can have it,” 

“Cool,” Peter grabbed it and finished it off pretty quickly. But by the time he did that, Clint disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter skateboarded home, listening to music. He had called his aunt previously and told her he was going home. She said she wasn’t going to get home for awhile-at least another three hours so he had time to kill. He thought that he should go the warehouse but he already told his aunt he was going to be home. 

He walked in his house and shoved the skateboard in his closet and looked around. He tapped his lip before going on the computer and looking up spider costume ideas. He scanned the images but glared at the screen. All the images were just all these black-eight-legged jumpsuits. 

He sighed and got up from the computer and looked around in his closet before finding a red sweatshirt. He looked at it before going back to the computer and looking up red sweatshirt spider ideas. 

There was a ding and he glanced at his phone realizing that the chat he, Ned, MJ, and Harry had made was going ballistic. He looked away and looked at the phone to glance at the messages. He texted a quick, ‘ _ I’m fine. I’m at home. Talk later _ ’. He put the phone on silent and searched the computer again. 

“Bingo,” he muttered and tapped the screen and grinned. He got off the screen and cut out the sides. From the waist up to the armpit, along the undersides of the arm to the wrist. He replaced those sides with blue felt and stitched it in. He stitched in strips of black, making a criss-cross fashion. 

Like a web. He cut out the front and replaced it with a black cotton and stitched in a white spider that stretched across the front of the chest. 

He zipped it up and down just to make sure that the zipper worked. He found black pants and fused a knee pad underneath. He punched it a bit to see if it would let up, figuring he’d be rolling and leaping around. It didn’t move. 

He grabbed another piece of red cotton and wrapped it around his mouth, measuring. He pulled it off and stitched it correctly, making another web-like pattern. He quickly ran to the store to find goggles with yellow lenses.

Somehow he found exactly what he wanted and while he was out, found some black gloves. The gloves went to his elbows and cut off at the fingertips. It had to slits on the front of the hand.

He found his shoes that he wore for a halloween costume and slid them on as well. They were red with white caps on the front of the shoe. The black strings criss-crossed up the foot and tied up there. It cut off just before the knee and after the calf. 

He tried on the whole outfit and looked at himself. He pulled the hood up and wrapped the goggles around it. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned to himself. Of course, he couldn’t see it-the mouth wrapped covered from his neck to nose. A tuft of his hair stood out as well.

He crouched a bit and scuttled around, testing out the suit. 

_ Testing out the suit. _

Peter stood straight and looked at his window. He glanced at his phone and found that he spent a hour making this costume. He could test it out for the next hour and a half. He looked between his phone and window, pacing and clutching the top of his head.

Realizing he was wasting time, Peter sighed and launched himself out of his room through the window. He yelped at the amount of power put into his jump and rolled, tucking down to the ground. He lunged up, crouching. 

He looked around and flexed his hands, feeling out the suit. Peter looked around his neighborhood wondering where to go first. He flexed his fingers and shot out a web. It latched onto a building and he tapped a button and lunged forward, letting the web pull him

He latched onto the wall and crawled up the side of the wall. He looked up and shot out another web towards the more cramped part of town. He shot out webs and swung to them but just before he went face-first into a building, he shot out another web and used his momentum to swing from building to building. 

He whooped out loud and quickly swung through the town, looking out for the simple things. Like robberies or mugging. He scanned the area, squinting around, looking. So far there was nothing. 

Didn’t really matter of course, he just wanted to test out this suit anyways. Peter swung up and latched onto the wall. He crawled up the side of it and crawled onto the roof. He lay on his back, staring at the sky, smile on his face. The wind was sweeping back the tuft of hair on his head and he punched his fist up and yelled. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, grinning happily. This could work. It could most definitely work and he would never be hopeless again. He can help people who’ve had things happen to them like it happened to him. He could save people. He could do things for others that he couldn’t do for his uncle. 

_ Boom.  _

Peter snapped up and looked around. He couldn’t see anything that caused that noise. He heard it again and leapt up, crouching as he scanned the area. At least 12,000 yards away was a bridge. And it was collapsing. 

Peter, adding extended hearing to his list of abilities, threw out a web and launched himself towards the bridge. He could see four or five cars on the bridge in the middle where it was collapsing. He latched onto a tree since that was the nearest object, but quickly cut off that string and instead attached to the top of the bridge. 

He slid on top and crouched, looking down at the scene. Three of the cars were off to the side and there were five in total. Only one was hanging off the edge though. He could hear one of the people on the phone calling for the police. Another guy was at the side of the bridge looking into one of the cars and screaming for his son. 

Peter also noticed that a woman was trying to pull him back and begging the other person on the phone to hurry up. The guy on the phone was saying that the police were coming. 

Peter knew they weren’t going to get here in time. 

“‘Scuse me sir,” Peter jumped down and ran over to the car. The man looking for his son looked at Peter in shock. Peter ignored it though and nimbly got into the car. 

There was a kid there and he was looking around. He couldn’t be older than three and obviously had no idea what was going on. Peter frowned and slowly walked farther in as someone outside screamed for him to come back. 

“Hey,” Peter said softly. The boy looked at him, open-mouthed. “Hello. Hi!” 

“Are you a spider?” the boy asked. Peter unlatched the seat belt. 

“I…” Peter frowned. What would he call himself? “I’m Spider-Man. I’m gonna get you out of here,” 

“Okay,” the boy was oddly calm for his age. 

Peter gathered up the boy in his arms and looked towards the front of the car. He felt the car shake and the boy gasped a bit as if realizing where he was and what was going on. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Peter said quickly. Peter looked at the back of the car where the man and woman were arguing. Peter guessed that they were the parents. “Alright, buddy, what’s your name?” 

“Sam,” the boy whimpered. Yep. Definitely realized what was going on. 

“Alright, Sam,” Peter slowly pushed him towards the back. “Those are your parents yeah?” 

“Y-yeah,”

“Crawl to them.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“Just...crawl up there. It’s alright, I’m right here, I won’t let you fall, okay?” 

“O..okay.” Sam stood up a bit and started forward. At this point the woman seemed to realize what was happening and calling to Sam, encouraging him. The car gave a sudden lurch and Sam shrieked. Peter, falling to the front of the car, nearly broke through the glass. He pushed his hand forward and threw a web which caught the side of the bridge. 

Sam landed on Peter and the car rushed by them. Peter shielded Sam as best as he could. He heard the man and woman scream as well and the car landed in the water with a splash. Peter felt Sam breathing heavily on his shoulder. They swung just a bit, going in circles. 

“See?” Peter said slowly. “I’m right here,” Sam gave a half-laugh, half-cry. Peter pressed a button on his web shooter and the web retracted, bringing them to the top of the bridge. He climbed over the side and gently handed off Sam to his parents. They were crying and hugging him and the man turned Peter, frowning with his eyes wet. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“I’m...I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said, more confidently this time. He smiled even though the mask hid it and hoped he looked friendly. His ears picked up the sound of sirens and he rose from his crouching position. 

“Okay,” he said, pretending to brush himself off. “Now, you stay safe, okay Sam?” The little boy nodded and smiled at Peter. Peter gave a mock salute and tilted back. A few people screamed, Sam gasped, and the parents cried out in alarm. But Peter dipped back, sent out a web and swung to safety, waving at the family. He thought he heard them laugh in relief and he definitely saw them wave back. 

Ducking into the forest, Peter rounded back to the city and found himself stopping five robberies, six smuggling cases, and one rogue plane that nearly crashed into the south side of Manhattan. He pulled it off course, then dragged the pilot out, and flung him to safety.

The police were baffled by the scenes they found themselves faced with. That just made Peter grin even more to himself. 

When he ducked back into his room, he quickly pulled off his suit and stuffed it in his closet. He had seen his Aunt pull into the driveway and he hastened inside. Aunt May could  _ not  _ know about this. 

He shoved his clothes in one side of his closet and pulled on his pjs. He ducked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly as he listened for May coming through the doors. He heard her set down her keys and he quickly ducked out of the bathroom and into his room. She was heading upstairs and walking towards his room when he slipped into bed. 

He closed his eyes, feeling a little bad as May opened the door to look in his room. He could hear her breathing and just barely see her smile. Then, she closed the door and left. Peter stood up straight, staring at the door, before snatching his phone off the bedside table. He quickly typed in Clint’s number. 

 

**Me:**

**Sorry to wake you if you were asleep.**

 

**(This is Peter by the way)**

 

**But I kinda got myself a name and I might’ve stopped like, a car from falling off a bridge, saving a six-year old’s life. I also might’ve stopped five robberies, six smugglings, and a plane crash. I called the police afterwards. Their faces were so funny**

 

Peter remembered the faces and grinned to himself. They  _ were _ pretty funny. He set his phone down, about to go to bed, but then remembered that he didn’t say the name. He quickly turned the phone on again and texted the name, adding something as well. 

 

**Me:**

**Oh, the name is Spider-Man by the way.**

 

**Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clinton ‘Clint’  Barton stared at the screen, mouth slightly opened as the bridge footage showed the kid swinging into the rescue. He barely heard the words that the reporter was saying, just staring as the screen replayed the footage over and over and over again. 

“What is that guy doing?” Tony Stark came in, frowning at the screen. Steve and Natasha looked up from their spots on the couch. Sam was teaching Vision, Wanda, and Pietro how to cook in the kitchen. Thor was back in Asgard somewhere, Scott Lang was back home working for Hank Pym to stop some bad guy. Also to meet up with his girlfriend again. T’Challa was somewhere in Wakanda. And Bucky...

“I mean,” Tony interrupted Clint's thoughts. “He’s wearing  _ pajamas! _ ” 

“Maybe that’s all he could think of doing,” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, something like that,” Clint muttered, leaning forward and staring at the screen. He looked at his phone again and turned it on. He scanned through the notifications-most were from Fury-until he found an unknown number.

 

**1(718) 967-458**

**Sorry to wake you if you were asleep.**

 

**(This is Peter by the way)**

 

Pausing for a second, Clint added the kid to his contacts. Then he flipped back and continued to read. 

 

**But I kinda got myself a name and I might’ve stopped like, a car from falling off a bridge, saving a six-year old’s life. I also might’ve stopped five robberies, six smugglings, and a plane crash. I called the police afterwards. Their faces were so funny**

 

Clint resisted a snort and scanned over what the kid did again, trying not to imagine Peter stopping robberies, smugglings, saving a kid’s life, and stopping a plane crash. Of course, when he looked up all of those were on the screen. 

 

**Oh, the name is Spider-Man by the way.**

 

**Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man**

 

_ That’s ironic _ , Clint thought, glancing back at the screen. They were interviewing the family that had been on the bridge. 

“... _ I wanted to go after Sam but Mary didn’t want me too _ …”

“ _ You would have died! _ ” the woman cried.

“ _ So? Anyway, this guy came out of nowhere and he just sort of interrupted the argument and saved Sam. He said his name is Spider-Man then he flipped off the bridge and left. He saved my son’s life. _ ” 

“ _ There are many government officials who say that this...‘Spider-Man’ could be a menace. What do you say to that? _ ” Clint could tell the interviewer was trying to taunt him. The man merely covered his son’s ears and let it rip. 

“ _ That’s an idiotic-jerk decision. But then again it is our government and we have idiotic-jerks in office so I’m not surprised that they’re thinking of planning this bull****. _ ” 

“Oh snap!” Sam barked from the kitchen. 

“Do you know this kid, Clint?” Natasha asked, eyeing him. 

“What-no!” Clint said, a little too defensively and he winced internally. 

“Okay,” Natasha let the matter go but Clint knew she would be back for more information. 

“The… ‘Spider-ling-kid...-thing’ is doing the right thing but he’s gonna get himself hurt,” Tony was saying to Steve. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Steve asked. He looked at Tony expectantly. Ever since Tony found out that Steve’s best friend killed his parents, they were really rocky on friendship. Clint and Natasha could tell that things were getting better now that Tony could keep an eye on the friend and Steve could still talk to his friend. 

The spies could also tell that a little more was sparking. Steve was trying to get Tony to go outside and run with him. Eventually he gave up, but Steve was one of the only Avengers invited down to Tony’s workshop. 

It made them all wonder and the spies very suspicious. But also very happy. So long as Tony and Steve were together, they wouldn’t have to fight each other because of the fact that they were-are-on different teams. 

“ _...call halfway in the night. It was a young man’s voice. He said that there were a couple of robberies in the nearby streets. _ ” police chief, Robert Stacey was saying. “ _ We went in to stop them, but we found them webbed up with something-I don’t know what it was but we’re having it analyzed now. As we’re cleaning up, we get the kid’s call again and again and everytime the bad guys are tied up with this substance. _ ” 

“ _ Would you say the this ‘young man’ is doing the right thing? _ ” 

“ _ I can’t say that for sure. We’ve only known him for this one night right now but he  _ has _ helped us. If he continues to do this, we’ll be grateful. But he should definitely turn himself in so we can know him and quite possibly, help him help us. But we’ll never know for sure if he’s the good guy unless we know his intentions. _ ” 

“I like him,” Clint said abruptly, leaning back. 

“Cause he’s defending the Spider-Guy?” Natasha raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Clint said. He looked at Natasha who was sizing him up again. He lightly shook his head and she sighed but stopped. 

“What just happened?” Tony was leaning over the side of the couch and both Steve and Tony were looking between the two spies. 

“Nothing,” they chorused. Tony snorted but let it go. 

“So,” Clint started but was interrupted by a loud noise in the kitchen. Tony jumped and turned to the kitchen. Clint leaped up, bow at the ready and Natasha and Steve glanced in the direction of the kitchen. Both had eyes blown wide and they looked like caged animals. Most of the Avengers had PTSD so it caused them to get jumpy around loud noises. Some could control it better though. 

“Gah, sorry!” Sam called from the kitchen. The kitchen itself was clouded by dust supposedly from baking dough. Wanda and Pietro came out of the cloud, Pietro cackling. Wanda had white powder all over her shocked face. There was a sucking noise that sounded like wind and the dust slowly was pulled away by something, later revealed as Vision. Sam was waving the air around him, coughing. 

“What…?” Natasha started. 

“Pietro exploded the microwave,” Sam explained.

“He WHAT!?” Tony shouted and glared at Pietro who just laughed.

“We can fix the microwave,” Pepper Potts came in, waving her hand as well. “Tony, you have a Lockheed Martin conference-” 

“Reschedule it,” Tony said immediately, dashing to the kitchen. 

“Alright,” Pepper sighed. “I’ll go as your representative but you don’t get to complain about any of the choices I make and I’ll get a new microwave on Amazon,” she headed into her room, Tony yelling thanks after her. Tony and Pepper are still friends and the Avengers saw her here and there. 

She was in charge of Stark Industries for the most part and scheduled everything for Tony or went to the conferences/meetings for him. Tony was lucky to have her quite honestly, even Clint new that. 

Clint lowered his bow and watch Tony run around the kitchen like a maniac trying to get rid of the microwave and get Pepper to order a new one faster. Steve’s eyes had dimmed along with Natasha’s and they both had gone back to the TV, Natasha switching the channel. Clint saw Steve’s eyes flicker-he still wasn’t completely used to the color on the TV. 

Wanda, Sam, and Vision had left to the bathroom to clean up. Pietro was creating paper airplanes and running around them in a circle to make them continuously fly. Clint looked around at the group. Satisfied that they were all occupied, Clint took his phone and headed out of the room. 

He pushed the ‘ON’ button and pulled up the texting screen. Clicking Peter’s number, he headed to the back end of the hallway and putting the phone to his ear. He tapped his finger against his leg impatiently, closing the door of his room behind him. He paced the room, waiting for an answer and recalling over and over. 

“Hello?” a voice answered suddenly

“Peter?” Clint asked. 

“Ow!-Hi! Who is this?” there was a yelp. 

“It’s Clint, what happened?”

“Clint? AH-what? Oh, nothing! Promise!-gah!” 

“Peter? What’s going on?” Clint demanded. 

“Uh...nothing! I’m perfectly fine, Clint! Promise-oh no you don’t! Hold just a sec,” then there was static. Clint’s eye twitched. 

“Okay. So. Clint. Hi, how’s it going?” Peter’s voice was back, breathless. 

“What did you just do?” 

“Uh...stopped a mugger.” 

“And what hurt you?” 

“...the mugger had a gun,” 

“PETER!” Clint clapped a hand on his mouth and paused to look at the door. Deciding that they were all busy with a crazy Tony, Clint turned back to the phone. “You’re gonna kill me kid,” he sighed. “Get over here to the Tower, 43rd floor, West side, left window. That’s where I am kid. I can get some medical supplies to help-” 

“No! Uh...sorry. But...no. I can take care of it,” 

“Kid get here or so help me I will hunt you down,” Clint snapped back. “And just to add, I was a former Secret Agent before I was an Avenger. I spied and stalked people for a living. Don’t think I can’t hunt you down,” he added. There was a pause. 

“I hate you,” Peter snapped. 

“Peter.” 

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Geez…” 

“Alright, see you in 5 minutes tops,” Clint said. 

“Okay,” and Peter hung up. Clint put his phone away and headed out of his room. He made sure to leave the window open. He looked around, wondering how to bypass the kitchen, but get to the medical cabinets. He looked up and smiled at the vent opening. 

He jumped up and slid in, shuffling down the hallway. He snuck through the vent, carefully when he was over the living room and kitchen. He ducked out of it and flipped down, landing gently. 

He rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out gauze, disinfectant, and anything else he figured he might need. Then he headed back into the vent and towards his room. He ducked in and dropped down in front of it. When he stood, he was facing Natasha. 

Clint froze. 

Natasha quirked a brow and looked him up and down. “Why are you in a rush?” she asked. 

“No reason.” Clint smiled. “Can I get into my room?” 

“Is there someone in your room?” Natasha shot back. Clint’s smile dropped and he drew a blank face. 

“Please get out of the way,” 

“You know the spider kid,” Natasha called him out on it. “Don’t you?” Clint bit his lip. But he knew nothing would get past Natasha. Eventually she’d find out. Better now than later. 

“Yeah,” Clint admitted. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Tony- _ Steve _ would freak out on the kid,” 

“Kid?” Natasha frowned. “How old is…?” 

“He, and I think 15? Not 100% sure,” Natasha raised her eyebrow. “I’m telling the truth! By the way, you could probably meet him. We could like...train him together,” Natasha looked skeptical but then smiled.

“Sounds good,” she agreed. “See you later,” and walked off. Clint let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He slowly opened the door and peeked in to see the window closed. He looked around and frowned, not spotting Peter. 

“Peter?” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” a voice croaked, cracking. Clint whirled to the ceiling, gaping. There was Peter, his suit bloodsoaked in a shoulder. It was quite a suit too.

“Nice suit first of all,” Clint noted

“Thanks!” Peter grinned. “Made it myself,” 

“Okay cool, can you get down so I can help you?” Clint asked. 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Peter hopped down.

“Great,” Clint looked at the supplies, wondering what to do first. Peter had shed his jacket to reveal a torn shirt that was bloodsoaked on the shoulder. Clint picked up the disinfectant bottle and sprayed a little bit on before gently cleaning off the wound. He couldn’t find the bullet though. 

“The bullet just skimmed me,” Peter filled in. “It’s not actually there,” 

“How long have you been doing this?” Clint asked, grabbing the gauze and wrapping the arm. 

“Um, well it started last night at the bridge,” Peter said. “But the robberies I mentioned in my text-did you get that,” Clint nodded as Peter looked at him expectantly. “Oh, good. Well, the robbers obviously had guns too, but I didn’t get too hurt and besides my aunt just figured it was a cut I got at the lab, because she thinks that I’ve been at the lab this whole time-”    


“Where else were you hit?” Clint interrupted. 

“Oh, just on the leg. I was limping this morning a bit, but I heal really fast apparently. It’s Friday right?

“No, yesterday was Friday. Yes it’s Friday,” Clint rolled his eyes. “Anywhere else?” 

“Nope, just the leg and the...well...here,” Peter pointed to the side of his stomach that was covered by the shirt. Clint tied up the gauze, patted it slightly, and then flipped up the shirt to see the long gash etched into Peter’s right side. “It’s not that bad,” Peter assured him. 

“Natasha is onto us,” Clint sighed, putting the shirt back down and giving Peter the fallen jacket. 

“Say what?” Peter frowned, slipping it back on. He also pulled the mask up and over his nose. Clint had to admit, that looked cool. 

“Natasha knows that I know you and she wants us-her and I-to train you,” Clint explained as Peter fixed the black and yellow goggles over his eyes. 

“Natasha? Like, Black Widow?” Peter asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mask. 

“Yeah,” Clint said. “And Tony hates your suit. He wants to make a more practical suit for you. He calls that, and I quote, ‘pajamas’.” Peter snorted. 

“What else do I have?” Peter joked but Clint could sense a bit of hurt in his voice. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what he was thinking,” Clint smiled. “And Peter be careful, please,”

“Sure thing!” Peter jumped over to the window and opened it. He shot out like a bullet, throwing out a web from his hand and swinging on it. 

Clint cursed himself and rushed over, pushing the window down. He groaned as he forgot to ask the kid about the web-shooty things!


	6. Chapter 6

Peter tapped his lip with the pen, looking at the screen of the computer. He was wondering where the phone was and how long he should talk. How long would he have before Oscorp would catch him? What could he ask? What  _ should  _ he ask? What does he need to know? How could he get Dr. Connors’ attention? What does he want out of this meeting? How…

To be quite frank, he was stalling. 

Peter groaned and leaned back on his chair, skimming a hand through his hair. After his run in with Clint, he had headed home and slept. Today was Sunday and tomorrow he would head back to school. 

Yesterday he was busy, saving loads of different people and going to the NYP to explain what he was going to do. He refused to give his real name though and Captain Stacy seemed to understand it. At least they didn’t see him as a threat. But today  _ was _ Sunday so he had one day left to meet up with Connors at his house and get... _ something.  _ What did he want was actually, a legitimate question. What did he want to know? 

Stuff about his dad obviously. Maybe how they thought Cross-Genetic Species would work? Is that what he wanted? Peter didn’t really know. He was at a loss. All he knew was that he needed to meet this Doctor. 

Swinging out of his chair, Peter threw on a jacket and headed downstairs. He sent a text on his phone to his aunt that he was going out and grabbed his skateboard. He headed down the street, whistling to his music.

As he passed down the street to Harry’s, it abruptly occurred to him that he might want to take Harry with him. Too late, he realized as he zoomed past the street. Looking back on it though, Peter realized Mr. Osborn could’ve been home and he didn’t want to face that man quite yet. 

He kept going, glancing down at his phone once and awhile because he would forget the address. Peter tilted the skateboard when he came to the right street and counted the numbers in his head. 

_ 216! _ Peter stopped and nearly tumbled off of the skateboard. Stumbling, he quickly grabbed the skateboard and sighed in relief. Then he headed up to the expensive house in front of him. Neatly trimmed lawn, nice big modern house… it was beautiful. Not that Peter would ever be able to afford it…

Peter gently rung the doorbell and slowly ran over what he was going to say when a man answered. He wore a white lab coat and was missing an arm. He had blond hair and blue eyes with black glasses. The man looked at Peter who stiffened just a bit. 

“Yes?” The man asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Doctor-Doctor Curt Connors?” Peter asked. The man leaned back a bit, realization on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said stiffly. “I can’t do an interview-” 

“I’m not here for an interview,” Peter interrupted but the man still turned and started to close the door. “My name is Peter Parker sir, I’m...I’m Richard’s son.” Connors froze. 

He slowly turned around, a slow smile on his face. 

“Peter, huh?” He said. He jerked his head. “I’ve got 10 minutes to spare. Come on in,” Peter gave a breath of relief and pushed the door open all the way, walking in behind Connors. Peter took off his jacket and hung it respectively. They headed into the living room that conjoined with the kitchen, passing what looked like a locked room. 

“So,” Connors took out a drink and offered it to Peter who shook his head. “Peter Parker?” 

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I just...I saw...well...not really, but I heard somewhere that you worked with my dad…?” 

“Your dad and I did use to work hard on a project,” Connors agreed, looking at Peter sideways. “He was working on something else as well, but he never told that to anyone-not even me,” Connors poured himself something that Peter didn’t quite catch. “And we were close,”

“The Cross-Genetic Species project?” Peter asked as Connors took a sip. 

“How do you know about that?” Connors frowned. 

“Just...stuff I heard,” Peter said meekly. 

“Oh, well, yes,” Connors nodded. “I’m very close to figuring it out actually. But, with my arm,” he gestured to the missing limb. “Your dad and I figured we could do it. That it was plausible. And I’m going to make that happen. For him and for me,” Peter smiled. 

“That’s valiant.” Peter commented. Connors peered at him and laughed a bit. “What?” 

“You don’t believe it do you?” Connors said slyly. Peter chewed his lip. 

“I can’t really see the science,” he admitted. “But everything in science is theory and plausible if there’s enough evidence and an experiment to support it,” Peter added. 

“Ah,” Connors nodded. “Well, don’t worry. It’s real,” Peter nodded slowly, warily. 

“So,” Peter chewed his lip. “My dad really never said anything about his big project?”

“No,” Connors shook his head. “He just said that it was important and it was going to change the world much like the project we worked on together. Then, one day, he left. Out of the blue. I still never knew why,” 

“He created a superhuman experiment with spiders,” Peter blurted. Connors looked at Peter, surprised. “He...he genetically modified spiders to heal people, but Oscorp wanted to weaponize it and...dad didn’t like that, so he left. Again, something I heard,” he added quickly.

“You hear quite a lot,” Connors noted, voice turning a little dark at the end.

It happened so fast, Peter barely saw it.

But it happened. Just a flicker. Connors eyes had flashed a green, the pupils dilated to slits and he looked... _ snakelike.  _ Actually more like a...a lizard

A thousand thoughts hit Peter at once. A lizard could regrow limbs. Connors eyes flashed like a lizards. Connors was getting closer to him. The smell from the liquid in Connors cup was odd-different and...rusty...rusty and iron-like...like...like blood. At that, Peter thought that maybe Connors  _ had _ finished his experiment, he just hadn’t…

Perfected it. 

Peter managed to control his reflexes despite the blaring pain in the small of his neck. He gave a grim smile and stood. 

“Well, I’ve gotta get back home,” Peter said. “I told my aunt I’d only be gone for a bit…” Peter walked out of the hallway and discreetly looked at the locked door. There was a slightly different smell and a green substance on the handle now that Peter noticed it. 

“Alright,” Connors was behind him. Peter resisted the urge to jump and run. “See you around then, Mr. Parker?” 

“Y-yeah,” Peter grinned and hopped outside. He pressed down his instincts and put down his skateboard as calmly as he could. He stepped on it and started putting his foot on the board when he nearly flipped out. 

An Oscorp car was heading down the street. 

Peter swallowed, heart thumping erratically as he tucked his head down, blared the music and skated towards the intersection. He heard the car slow down a bit next to him but he ignored it and tried not to bolt. 

Eventually the car passed him and he breathed a sigh of relief and skated a bit harder towards the intersection. He took a right without even meaning too and started heading towards the main part of the city. 

As he got nearer to the heart of New York, Peter stopped and kicked up his skateboard into his hand. He tucked it under his arm to be respectful and put his headphones on. Peter bit his lip and looked around the block he was on. 

He figured he should probably head home but found that he was hopelessly lost. He pulled out his phone and kept walking. Peter pulled up May’s number and was about to call her when he accidently ran into someone. 

“Oh!” Peter yelped and stumbled a bit. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there-” 

“It’s fine,” a girl around 16 picked up the stuffed she dropped and smiled at Peter. “It’s no big deal, really,” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stuttered again. The girl laughed. She had bright red hair and blue eyes. Her red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and strands hung down the side of her face. Smiles looked good on her. Wait, what?

“Emily Caloster,” the girl introduced herself. 

“Peter Parker,” Peter said, taking her hand and shaking it. He got a sideways look at what she was working on and grinned. “Astro-geological hyperspeeders? That’s new science isn’t it?” Emily blushed.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered. “You know about it?” 

“Well, I’ve seen theories,” Peter shrugged. “But I’m mostly in bio-tech. I do dabble in everything though,” Emily beamed. 

“I’ve been trying to get this approved by NASA for years,” she added breathlessly. Peter turned to walk with her. 

“Years?” Peter asked incredulously. “But you look-” 

“16, yeah,” Emily sighed. “My dad was a geologist and my mom was an astrologist. So, combine the two and you get me. I’m an only child and well...I’m big into science. Like,  _ really  _ big. And I’m homeschooled. So that’s another thing. And well, mom sort of works with NASA but just cause I’m her daughter doesn’t mean they’re just gonna approve it. 

“I have to make it work on Earth before they can test it on the Moon. But I really want to see the speeders on Mars,” Emily got a faraway look and Peter resisted the urge to smile. “Think about it,” she continued, excitedly. “When we go to live on Mars, and-and we have these speeders-we can get from one side to the other faster than a rover-!” 

“Yeah,” Peter interrupted. “Yeah, I know. Rovers are designed to go about 8 miles per hour but Eugene Cernan recorded-” 

“A maximum speed of 11.2 miles per hour giving him the unofficial lunar land-speed record!” Emily finished, practically squealing. “You know about that?!” 

“Yeah,” Peter laughed. 

“I want to beat that record,” Emily said proudly. “I want to get my speeders to at least go twice the amount he did. And a hyper speeder can go about 60 to 80 miles per hour. I mean, in video games,” Emily dropped off a bit. “That’s why NASA isn’t quite ready to fund it yet. I got the idea off a video game. I mean,” she bit her lip. “At least they think it’s somewhat plausible. They’re allowing me to actually create the designs,” she explained. 

“Oh,” Peter nodded. His phone buzzed. “Oh! I’ve gotta go home-” 

“Well it was nice meeting you then,” Emily smiled. “Could I give you my number?” 

“Yeah, totally,” Peter nodded and she patted herself down. 

“I think I-aha!” She pulled out a pen and quickly wrote it on his arm. “There,” she said, grinning. “See you around yeah?” 

“Yep!” Peter waved goodbye and kept on walking as she walked the other direction. Well, more like ran-walk. Peter chuckled to himself and called Aunt May explaining that he had no idea where he was. Aunt May told him that he was lucky she was on break and picked him up and dropped him off at home. 

Peter waved goodbye to Aunt May as she left back to work. He trudged inside and set down his stuff, wandering up to his room. He had school tomorrow and was not looking forward to it. 

He got on the computer and wrote in all that he knew about Connors onto a note taking site. Then he looked up what lizards did to regrow their limbs. He leaned back as he watched a video of it and suddenly frowned. 

Obviously Doctor Connors did it. He was so sure of it there and the door that was locked clearly was what held his experiment. However, his arm was still gone. His arm wasn’t regrowing and all he seemed to get out of it was snake-lizard eyes. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted another limb but...it wasn’t there. Why not? 

_ Maybe he didn’t get the equation right _ , Peter thought to himself but that didn’t seem right either. Connors is a scientist. He wouldn’t have tested it unless he was sure that the equation-math-whatever he used was absolutely correct. 

_ Unless he was desperate.  _

Peter moaned and pulled away from the screen, leaving that to rest. He walked downstairs to get a snack and found that he had been in his room for three hours staring at lizards regrowing limbs. It was close to 9 now and his aunt texted him that she wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon. 

Sighing, he walked upstairs again and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, took a brief shower, and slipped on his pajamas. He checked his phone and found that yep, Aunt May would be busy for another 3 hours and that he should go to bed. Ned was excited to see him again tomorrow and Harry wanted to talk to him about something dealing with Oscorp. 

Oh, and Clint wanted him to go to the abandoned warehouse by the pier so that he could train. Cool. He responded to every text, shut his phone off, and slipped into bed, falling asleep. 

Wait...what about Clint?


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter Parker, please come to the office,” 

Peter lurched in his seat, staring at the intercom. Oh boy, what did he do wrong this time? His teacher looked at him expectantly and he slowly got up, grabbing his bag and heading to the office. Seriously, was it another tardy? If so, that was his teacher’s fault. He was here on time. 

_ Great.  _ Peter thought bitterly.  _ Day back from explosion and already I get another.  _

“Ah Mr. Parker,” Mr. Sultan said as Peter opened the door. “I was wondering if you showed up today,” 

“Wouldn’t miss school for the world, sir,” Peter replied, slightly sarcastic. 

“Right,” the principal rolled his eyes a bit. “Well, you and three other students from across New York were chosen for a very special internship. Don’t worry, you don’t have to pay anything. The school will pay for all of the expenses as this is a very grand opportunity.” 

“What...what is?” Peter frowned. 

“The Stark Internship,” Mr. Sultan filled in and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“But I didn’t-” Peter started. 

“You didn’t have to,” the principle took out a folder and handed it to Peter. “For you and your guardian’s convenience. We expect an answer by Tuesday,” 

“That’s tomorrow,” Peter blurted. Mr. Sultan gave him a look that said, ‘So?’. “Right. I’ll-I’ll talk it over with my aunt,” 

“Good,” Mr. Sultan smiled. “If I were you I would take this opportunity. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Parker,”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Peter nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Sultan,” 

“Head back to class,” Mr. Sultan responded but Peter was already hopping out of the room. He dashed back to the room and quietly snuck in the back to where he was sitting. Harry looked over at him and frowned. 

“What was that about?” he whispered. 

“Internship,” Peter whispered back. “What did you want to tell me?” Harry looked over at the teacher.

“I think your bug got caught,” Harry said, voice low. “I’ve heard whispers from my dad and his employers. He’s going to try and restart your dad’s project,” Peter froze. “Keep Ned and MJ around. I don’t think I’ll be able to hang out with you much anymore. He’s obviously going to try and use me to get to you,” Peter looked at Harry. 

“Thank you,” he said, swallowing. Harry nodded. 

“I don’t want to see you in a lab, Pete,” he said, rolling his eyes slightly. Peter grinned back and the teacher ahem-ed in their direction. They stood straight and pretended like they were listening. The teacher glared at them but let them go. 

It went like that for the rest of the day. Peter constantly worried about when and where Norman Osborn would catch him and occasionally seeing Ned, MJ, and Harry. He somehow made it through the day and headed home. 

Peter quick finished his homework and then told May that he was going out. May said he could after she read over the internship packet. It was a permission slip, with a pamphlet about what Peter would be doing in this year long project. 

And it could go on longer than a year. May was skeptical at first, but then got excited after Peter told her that the school would pay for all of it. She signed him up and that was that. 

Peter stuffed his suit in a duffel bag and headed outside on his skateboard. He took a left like he was going to the park but then steered off course towards the pier

Clint wanted to see what he had and introduce him to Natasha. He slipped on his costume and looked around once he made it to the pier. He looked around but didn’t spot the Avengers anywhere. 

Shrugging, Peter took off in the warehouse, practicing by himself. He did multiple flips and dives, attaching onto chains and walls. He shouted and yelled, grinning carefree. 

“Hey kid!” Peter bent backwards to look at who called him. It was Clint, looking a little bloodied with a slightly limping Black Widow. 

“Whoa, what happened?” Peter flipped backwards down to the ground and crouched to look at the duo. 

“Couple of chitauri escaped through a wormhole in downtown south,” Black Widow coughed. She sat down and cocked her head at Peter. “We managed to get them down but Steve ended up putting Tony in a time out,”

“And practically exclaiming his love for the billionaire playboy,” Clint snorted. He sighed and sat down and Peter grinned under his mask. He was one of the many, many fans that just wanted Iron Man and Captain America to start dating. “Sorry we can’t do much today,” 

“I still want to see what you can do,” Natasha added though. “Now,” Peter blinked at the authority. 

“Right okay,” Peter took a step back and jumped as high as he could, which was about 10-15 feet in the air. He flipped backwards and stuck to the wall.

“Do you need the suit to stick to the walls?” Natasha asked, as Clint got her a chair and propped her up on it. 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I just...naturally stick,” Natasha hummed. “How are the Avengers?” 

“Tony’s pretty hurt and is confined to his room thanks to Steve,” Clint said. “Pretty much everyone else is alright though. Bruce was on the sidelines, Thor had to go back to Asgard for something, Wanda and Vision are on a date I think.” 

“And what about the other guys?” Peter asked.

“T’Challa’s back at Wakanda, Sam is at the tower with Steve, and Scott went back to his hometown,” Natasha explained. “Something about the Wasp is happening there,” Peter slowly nodded. 

“Hey kid,” Clint said suddenly. “Where’d you get the web-shooty things?”

“I made them,” Peter said. “Remember the first time we met? I was making a web fluid that day,” 

“Ah,” Clint nodded. “Smart. Did the...whatever not give you that?"

“Spider bite and no it didn’t,” Peter clarified. He shot a web string to the top of the warehouse and pushed himself up so he was upside down. “It gave me crawly powers and heightened senses, but not self-making web powers.” 

“Can you heal fast?” Natasha asked. 

“I think so,” Peter said. “I-I don’t really know for sure,” 

“Clint,” Natasha interrupted and looked at Clint who sighed but pulled out his bow swiftly. Two things happened at once. A sharp jolt of pain happened in Peter’s neck like before when Flash attempted to kick him and he swung out of the way. 

The second thing was that Clint  _ shot at Peter _ . 

“AH!” Peter had flipped onto the wall, staring at the spot where he once was which was now embedded with an arrow. “Why?!” he demanded. 

“You knew that was coming before it happened,” Clint noted, cocking his head. “How?” 

“I can just sense it,” Peter said, warily watching Clint.

“It’s okay,” Clint assured him. “That was just a test. I’m not going to shoot you again. I really just wanted you to meet Nat today and to get started on a couple of things,” 

“Okay…” Peter said, emphasizing the “oh”. He slowly climbed down the wall and looked at Natasha. 

“We gotta go,” Clint looked at his watch. “Steve’s going to wonder where we are and Natasha needs medical attention. We’ll work on this okay?” Peter nodded. Clint gathered up Natasha and she pushed him a bit and stood up herself. She nodded at Peter who tipped his head back. 

Then they were gone. 

Peter waited a few seconds before swinging back home. He said goodnight to his aunt, stuffed his suit away, and crawled into bed. He didn’t dream of anything and when he woke he realized that today he had to hand in the Stark Internship that he had  _ completely forgot about.  _

He leaped out of bed and quickly got ready, noticing that his aunt left him a note. He briefly read it and then ran to the school. Peter quickly hurried in the back way and made his way to the office with the signed form. He knocked on the door and walked in, looking for Mr. Sultan, and giving a small wave to his secretary.

“Peter,” Mr. Sultan smiled. “Did you-?” 

“Yeah,” Peter interrupted. He smiled and handed the slip to the principle. “My aunt signed it last night,” 

“Good,” Mr. Sultan took the slip and led the way out the door. “I’m sorry to rush it on you but we got the form late and answers were needed no matter what time we were given..” 

“It’s alright,” Peter said, frowning slightly. Why were they walking outside?

“The car is out there to pick you up,” Mr. Sultan must have noticed the look on Peter’s face. “I don’t know if you read the form but it’s basically a week-long thing every month. You’ll go home on weekends and live at Stark tower for the week.

“However to start off this week, you’ll just be there for 4 hours a day, learning what the expectations are. We have set you up on loose online classes as we want you to focus more on this. But we do expect your grades to be high as always,” Mr. Sultan looked at Peter whose head spun with the new information. He was going to  _ live  _ at Stark Tower? “That okay?” 

“What?” Peter asked aloud. “Oh, yeah. Totally. Not a problem,”

_ It’s really not. I’ve a got a friend of my dad’s that’s turning himself into a giant lizard and is already suspicious that I’m something as well and a giant cooperation called Oscorp on my back-so all of that plus the entire Avengers group living with me for an even bigger target is a HUGE problem- _

“Good,” Mr. Sultan opened the doors and gestured to black limo out front. “That’s your ride,” Peter gave a weak smile and slowly walked down the steps. A man in a suit got out of the car and gestured to the backseat, opening the door. Peter swallowed but slid inside and looked around to talk. 

A girl gasped.

“Peter!?”


	8. Chapter 8

Clint looked down from his perch on the roof of Stark tower. He thought back to the chitauri attack and winced. Tony had gone out to track down more of his stolen weaponry that he made long ago when he called in. 

Not one of the Avengers was expecting it and they all panicked. Luckily, Steve calmed them down and got them to run after where Tony had went. 

There was Tony fighting chitauri with a blue portal open. Thor instantly spotted Loki off to the side, practically bleeding out. Clint didn’t trust the guy, nor did he like him, but he couldn’t leave Loki for dead.

Clint and Thor ran over to help Loki while Sam, Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Natasha, and Vision fought off the chitauri with Tony. Not before Tony nearly got his leg torn off. As it was, he ended up with a huge gash in the side of his stomach.

Bruce quickly dragged Tony off the battlefield along with Steve yelling at Tony to get away. Tony argued as he was a Stark but Steve didn’t back down and ended up saying something like he’d rather die than have Tony die and promptly shoved him at Bruce. 

Tony was stunned to say the least. 

Clint and Thor got a dying Loki on the quinjet and Bruce now had to take care of both Tony and Loki. Clint looked back to see Natasha on the ground limping and the chitauri and portal gone. 

Clint ordered the other Avengers to go back and Steve, beside himself with worry for Tony, didn’t question it, leaving Nat and Clint on their own. Clint told Natasha they were going to see Peter for a bit, which they did.

“Clint!” Clint looked down at Bruce threw the window. Bruce squinted and held up his hand. “Thought you would want an update on Nat,” 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Clint turned but stopped, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and frowned as a black limo pulled up on the tower. Happy Hogan, Tony’s security guard, got out of the car and opened the door. Four kids exited the car, two of them talking rapidly with one another. The other two were talking softly to each other as Happy followed them. Clint frowned, but jumped through his slot in the roof and looked at Bruce. “What was that about?” 

“Tony didn’t tell you?” Bruce asked as they headed to the medbay.

“Lately the team has been keeping a lot of secrets,” Clint shot back and Bruce quieted, soaking in the comment and Clint winced. “I...I didn’t mean anything by that. It just sort of came out…” 

“I know,” Bruce nodded. “But it’s true.” he sighed. “I really thought the team was going to be okay after Tony and Steve stopped arguing. I really did.” he was silent for a while. “Anyway, Natasha has a broken ankle. She’s got a cast on and has to keep it on for a week,” 

“Meaning she can’t walk on it for a week,” Pietro popped his head out his door and grinned. “Meaning I can torment her for a week,” 

“Unless you want to die after a week,” Clint countered. Pietro pouted. 

“Why do you have to ruin all my fun, old man?” he muttered and walked back into his room. Clint snickered slightly and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Steve’s taking care of Tony,” Bruce said. “So, beware the lab right now,” 

“Yuck,” Clint made a face.

“And Loki should be fine,” Bruce continued. “Thor is taking him back to Asgard after a couple of weeks. He still needs to heal,” 

“So we’re stuck with him?” Clint frowned. 

“Yeah, but he’s unconscious,” Bruce said. He stopped and looked around. 

“What’s up?” Clint asked.

“I feel like I’m forgetting to tell you-oh!” Bruce snapped his fingers. “That’s right. The kids that just showed up?” Clint paused but then nodded. “They’re apart of the internship that Tony sent out. He’s trying to gain a little popularity-well. Pepper is. A lot has been happening and she’s seeing a lot of ups and downs. She figures if she sets up an internship sales will increase.” 

“Okay,” Clint said. “So we get to live with a bunch of smart kids, huh?” 

“Pretty much,” Bruce said. 

“Great,” Clint said sarcastically. “Alright, so how’s the team?”

“Wanda and Vision are contacting Scott and T’Challa just to tell them what’s happened.” Bruce listed. “Pietro is obviously in his room. Sam his hanging out in the medbay with Thor, Loki, and Nat. And as I said before, Steve and Tony are in Tony’s lab. I think Tony is trying to teach Steve how to use a blow dryer.” Clint snorted. 

“I’m pretty sure Steve has seen a blow dryer before,” he frowned suddenly. “He’s from the 1940s and the first blow dryer was invented in 1890,” Bruce stopped before going a little red and a smirk crawling on his face. 

“Apparently Tony doesn’t know that,” Bruce chuckled. Clint barked a laugh. 

“Nice,” he grinned. “That’s awesome,” he laughed and Bruce smiled.

“Want to go to the medbay?” Bruce asked, heading to the elevator. 

“Yup,” Clint pressed the medbay button after walking in and Bruce slided in next to him, pressing the ‘5’ button. “Where are you going?”

“To tell Pepper that the kids are here,” Bruce said. “Of course, Happy might have already told her but-” 

“Just in case, yeah-ooh,” Clint wobbled a bit. “We’re going down,” When the doors opened Pepper was there with Happy along with the four kids. 

“Bruce, Clint,” Pepper smiled at them. “These are the interns,”

Two girls and two guys. One was a redhead girl with blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair was placed in a neat bun and was chatting with one of the boys. 

The other girl had dark chocolate hair, olive green eyes, and tan skin-slightly darker than the normal shade. Her hair was smooth and glossy, down and framing her face. One of the boys who looked like the oldest had white skin, not dark and not pale. He had light brown hair and blue eyes as well.

The second boy was Peter. 

Peter’s eyes widened slightly upon seeing Clint and Clint resisted any motion to let any emotion on his face. He smiled at the other kids who looked a little shy.

“Emily Caloster, Alicia Myers, Shawn Lawson, and Peter Parker,” Pepper introduced them. “Were you two going somewhere…?” 

“The medbay is on floor three,” Clint said, voice slightly tight. “I can walk,” 

“I’m not feeling to good,” Peter piped up suddenly and Clint nearly breathed a sigh of relief. The kid got the hint. “Could I go with him to the medbay?” Pepper looked unsure but Clint spoke up quickly. 

“It’s fine Pep,” he grinned. “I can get him fixed up-you know how good I am with kids!” Bruce looked at him sideways and Clint mentally cursed himself. Bruce was on to him. Pepper still looked unsure. 

“It’s fine,” Bruce put in. “Clint can do a lot of things wrong, but trust me, he can’t screw around in the medbay. Too many patients,” 

“Makes  _ me _ all sick,” Clint gave a fake shudder. Pepper looked at Clint mockingly, but seemed satisfied with Bruce’s answer and allowed Peter to go with Clint. Clint and Peter headed to the stairs, silent. When he was sure that nobody could hear them, Clint looked at Peter. He raised an eyebrow.

“It was random,” Peter complained. “Okay? I just randomly got picked for this thing,” 

“But you took it,” Clint pointed out.

“It would look really weird to my aunt if I didn’t!” Peter argued. “I’ve literally adored Iron Man since I was five,” Peter looked extremely proud of that until he realized he told it to. 

Clint smirked. 

“Oh no,” Peter groaned.

“I’m using that as leverage,” Clint laughed. “But in all seriousness and yes I can do that, if you want us to keep it a secret-and by us, I mean me and Nat-then we will,” Peter opened his mouth. 

“I-yes,” he said. “Yes, please.” Clint nodded. He looked out the window and frowned.

“What is that?” He asked and Peter looked out the with him to see a giant lizard roaming the streets.

“Connors,” Peter gasped and took off. Clint stared after him.

“What?” He asked aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint took the stairs two at a time, rapidly reaching the medbay. He bypassed all of the other rooms and threw open the doors. Loki was on a cot and Thor was sitting next to him, grinning as Sam tried to cheer everyone up. Which it was working obviously.

Vision, Wanda, and Pietro had joined Sam and Natasha was by the window, staring down at the streets. She looked up when Clint came in. 

“I know,” Clint stopped her from talking. “I saw it. You guys-we need to suit up,” 

“Why?” Sam stopped making faces at Pietro who was laughing and looked at Clint. 

“Giant lizard,” Natasha started to limp towards the door, but Clint pushed her back into bed. 

“You stay here and guard Loki,” Clint ordered, knowing it would be easier for her to stay if she had a job and pointed to Sam, Pietro, Wanda, and Thor. “The rest of you are going to get ready to fight. Sam, could you get Steve and Tony?” 

“No need,” Steve came in and looked at Clint. “Tony’s in his bed, FRIDAY won’t let him out,” 

“You sure?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“I am programed to take care of Mr. Stark and right now that means to keep him in his room,” FRIDAY’s cool voice entered the room and she buzzed into existence, a redhead with a snappy attitude. “I’m also unhackable.”

“When did Stark’s AI get a face?” Sam jumped, jabbing his thumb at the holographic FRIDAY. 

“Just a few hours ago,” Steve said. “Tony created the option to make a built-in interface for FRIDAY after coming back to the tower.” 

“You actually sounded like a 21st century scientist there for a second,” Clint snorted. “Anyway, Nat, Tony, and Loki will stay here-” 

“Unwillingly!” Natasha called out from her spot on the bed, grumbling. 

“And the rest of us will go fight off…” Clint struggled to find a word and instead gestured hopelessly to the window. “Whatever  _ that _ is,”  

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said. “Friday, don’t forget to keep an eye on Tony and Bucky.” FRIDAY nodded and winked out of existence, probably to check on them. Steve, Sam, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, and Vision left the medbay to get suited up. Clint went to the weaponry and grabbed a gun and bullets along with tranq darts. Peter sounded like he knew the thing and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

They all joined back down, on the ground outside the tower. Bruce sat at the top of the tower, ready to monitor the fight. He checked the comms and they were all in order as they started walking after the destruction left behind by the monster.

“Guys, make sure that people start evacuating out of this section of the city,” Bruce’s voice crackled over the comms. 

“Pietro,” Steve started. 

“On it,” and Pietro zoomed away. Wanda’s hair was breezed in front of her and she spat the hair out her mouth, cursing her older brother. Vision chuckled at her expense and Wanda slapped him slightly. 

C lint looked around at the crumbling buildings and jumped over a large chunk of concrete. He looked around as Steve advanced with Thor. Wanda and Vision watched their backs and Sam was high up in the air. 

“Anything?” Steve called out to the team. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Clint snapped back, annoyed. He hopped off pieces of concrete and swung up two floors using a broken plumbing pole. “Just a bunch of destroyed buildings and sewage-” 

“HEADS UP!” With lightning fast reflexes, Clint instinctively ducked as a red and blue blur fell over his head. “Ow!” the same voice howled somewhere on the ground. Clint looked up and found Steve running over to help Spider-Man. 

“You alright kid?” Clint hopped over and looked around, arrow and bow at the ready. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Spider-Man brushed off Clint’s question and thanked Captain America. “What are you all...did you see Connors?” 

“We saw a giant lizard,” Clint responded. 

“That would be Connors,” Spider-Man said. “He’s a man who messed with cross-genetics sciences to get his arm to grow back. He must’ve got something wrong in the calculations because instead of just his arm being lizard-he is a lizard,” 

“That’s helpful to know,” Bruce noted through the comms. 

“Anything else?” Steve looked at Spider-Man. 

“Yeah,” Spidey said. “He’s my dad’s friend. So please, try not to kill him.” Steve blinked but nodded. Clint silently gave himself a thumbs up in his mind. He was right.

“We can try but it won’t be a guarantee,” Pietro whooshed in. “By the way, the police were already notified. They’re on their way,” 

“Yeah,” Spidey said. “I’m working with them. Thanks for the help though,” 

“Any time,” Wanda smiled at him and the Avengers could see him smiling underneath the mask. Spider-Man threw out his wrist and the webbing substance shot out, clinging to the side of a building. He pulled forward and swung up, laughing. 

“You better keep up!” he shouted. “The Lizard is on the other side!” and he swung off. 

“How old is he?” Bruce frowned through the comm. 

“15,” Vision responded. Pietro and Steve whirled. Sam yelped from above in surprise. 

“What?” Steve demanded as Sam landed on the ground. “How do you know that?” 

“I scanned his body and from the looks of it, he should be about 15,” Vision explained. 

“Are we really going to let a 15 year old fight?” Pietro’s eyes flashed and his accent came back in. After living in New York for the past year, Pietro had gained a New York accent. But he slipped back into a Sokovian accent when he was angry.

Thor clasped his shoulder.

“We cannot do anything about it right now,” he said. “We have to fight this monster and then we can worry about the man of Spiders.” 

“Thor’s right,” Clint jumped in. “I know Spider-Man, okay ‘Tro? I’ve been helping him and Nat has been too so don’t worry about it. Right now we have to get rid of the Lizard,” Clint made a face. “And yes, the name is sticking.” 

“Remember though,” Steve said, shaking out his anger. “Don’t kill the Lizard. Spider-Man wants him alive.” 

“I can do alive,” Sam said. 

“Same here,” Wanda said. 

Ever since the Sokovia incident and how close her brother got to death, Wanda hating seeing anyone die. She always looked for another option and Clint always admired that. As a trained spy, he could never find it in him to do it that way. 

Pietro didn’t look happy but shook it off and nodded. 

“Alright,” he said. Wanda smiled at him. 

“I can continue to spot from above,” Sam suggested. Steve nodded and Sam took off again, flying high over the city. 

“Everyone in a good mindset right now?” Bruce called as Steve divided the team. Wanda and Vision would got to the right, Steve and Thor would go right down the center, and Clint and Pietro would go to the left. They’d also try to find Spider-Man and close the Lizard in to capture him. 

“Yeah, why?” Clint asked as he jumped over a rock, heading towards the left and looking up. “What happened?” 

“Sam has a visual on the Lizard and Spider-Man and Spidey’s getting beat pretty badly,” Bruce said. “Also, Sam’s comm cut out because  _ he didn’t charge it like Tony told him to! _ ” 

“That’s great!” Pietro shouted sarcastically. “Should  I...?” 

“Yes,” Clint said, full out sprinting to the location. “Go!” Pietro sped up and flew past Clint and for once Clint didn’t even mind it. He had to make sure Peter was okay. 

“Did you hear that guys?” he yelled, shooting up an arrow and watching as it hit the top of a building. The rope attached tugged and he flew in the air, reaching the top in seconds. 

“Yeah,” Wanda said. “Vision and I are at the sight. Engaging with Pietro and Spider-Man,” 

“Get Spidey out of there Wanda,” Steve’s voice crackled. “Thor and I… distracted… lost…”

“Cap?” Clint yelled as the comm crackled harder. “Captain-Cap! We can’t hear you!” 

“Someone-thing has breached his comm!” Bruce’s voice was panicked and there was a lot of shuffling going on. “I don’t know what it is!” 

“We’re going to have to go on without them,” Clint said. “Wanda did you get-?” 

“Spidey’s out cold,” Wanda’s voice. She sounded panicked and worried as well. “Clint what if-”

“We can’t deal with what ifs!” Clint shouted. “Get him out of the area and leave him alone. He’ll head home once this guy is under control,” Clint looked down at the Lizard who was currently distracted by Pietro. “Vision, I’ve got a tranq gun to get the Lizard down. I’ll meet you down there. Bruce I need you to contact Sam and get him down to the ground to help out Pietro!” 

“Alright,” Bruce’s voice was cracked slightly but he cleared his throat and talked to Sam. Sam swooped down and began to help out Pietro as the police began to set up against the Lizard. Clint flipped down and met up with Captain Stacey. 

“Don’t kill the thing okay?” he told the Captain. 

“I’ll do what I have to,” was his response. Clint couldn’t argue with that and instead ran towards the Lizard. He looked over at Vision and pulled out the gun. 

He tossed it to Vision and shot up an arrow in the other direction, blocking the Lizard’s tail from hitting someone. Vision aimed the gun at the Lizard. 

“Can you do this?” Clint looked at Vision who nodded. He loaded the tranquilizer and shot the Lizard. Clint watched as the beast fell and Sam’s wings shot out again and he swooped into the air. 

A tired Pietro walked over to Vision who put the gun down and began walking towards the back way supposedly where Wanda went with Spider-Man. 

“Get back to the tower,” Clint said. Vision nodded and the three walked off. Clint looked at the police. “Do you need any help?” the Captain looked around. 

“We should be good,” he said. “Do you need any help?” 

“Now that you mention it,” Clint laughed. “We’ve lost Steve and Thor. Think you can help?” Captain Stacey gave a dry smile. 

“We’ll start looking,” he said.

Assured that Steve and Thor would be found, Clint nodded his thanks and then headed back to the tower, planning to give a big scolding to a certain intern.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol Danvers was having a pretty horrible day.

She woke up late and had to rush out of bed in order to make it to work. She threw on some clothes that she found in her closet and bounded downstairs, nearly screaming when she saw the time.

She grabbed an apple, made some coffee as she pulled on her jacket and boots. She poured the coffee in a travel mug, shrugged on her handbag and dashed out the door.

She quickly rushed down the front steps of her apartment and threw her handbag in the passenger side and slid in the front seat of the car. She put the key in the ignition and pulled away, heading to the Tigress Cafe.

Carol ducked her head and pulled up in front of the cafe. She got out of the car, grabbing her coffee and handbag. She ran inside the backway, sunglasses on, hoping to throw off her boss.

She hung up her jacket and slipped into work. Simon, the cashier at the front desk caught her and gave her the ‘you’re going to get in trouble’ look that she gets a lot.

She gave him a panicked ‘stop rushing me’ look and pulled on the waitress cloth before rushing outside with a great smile. Her boss caught her and gave her a stern look and Carol grimaced but knew she was in the okay.

Carol somehow made it through the day, dealing with all the families that came in and out. The couples and the study groups. The teens who just wanted to get more hyped on caffeine.

She had to kick a couple of them out but that was okay. They were understanding, funnily enough. She was fine until her lunch break.

She grabbed a sandwich in the back and Simon paid for it, winking at her. She mouthed a thank you and he nodded back. She pulled out her laptop and got to work on her homework. She was trying to get into medical school ever since her mom died of leukemia. Ever since then she wanted to be a medical doctor.

But when her cousins got into some trouble, she had to quit after her first year in college. Once she got them back on their feet, she tried to apply again because she saved the seat. But the college had given it away to someone else, so now she had to get back in. That meant time and effort along with having to find somewhere to earn money.

She was doing a research project on ways to advance the cures of any cancer. It was taking up a lot of her time but she was having a lot of fun with it and was finding new research every day. She quickly searched up different topics, hoping to get anything topic down before she had to work again.

That’s when things went really bad.

Screams erupted from the far north side of the restaurant and Carol looked up from her tablet and her mouth dropped open. People lunged from their seats and screams were everywhere. But Carol was stuck in place.

A giant lizard was tearing apart the cafe.

Closing her tablet, Carol found herself running out of the room, towards the back. She burst out the door, holding her tablet tightly. She ran as fast as she could, ducking into an alley, trying to get away from the screams. She bumped into someone in the process.

“Sorry!” she yelped.

“It’s-ah!” The man who she bumped into grabbed her arm and screamed. She stared at him, holding him tightly. He was totally in pain.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Carol asked him.

“I touched... I shouldn’t have..” he gasped.

“Did you-” Carol stopped as the man started to glow. The glowing ran up around him before snaking down into his arm. The arm holding Carol. “What are you doing?”

“I’m dying,” he gasped. “I need you..I need you to…” his eyes began to roll. “If you ever make contact...remember...remember the name Mar-Vell…” Carol opened her mouth but couldn’t speak when the glowing traveled into _her._

She screamed and watched as the glowing traveled into her, reaching her heart. She looked at the man who collapsed, his skin a dark gray. She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, even though it was a stupid question and she already knew the answer. But what came out instead was a wail.

Electricity popped off her fingertips. Her eyes itched and she turned to the glass window and found her eyes ignited with golden electricity. She gasped and tried to turn it off but instead a bolt arched up and then downward, striking someone.

“Ow!-Thor?” A voice called. “Was that you?” Carol crumpled as the pain intensified suddenly and she screamed again, another bolt flying off. She felt herself rising but couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Hey,” Carol forced herself down and looked over to see…

_Freaking Captain America._

He advanced slowly, wincing and shaking his head. He grabbed something from his ear and it turned out to be a small device. It sparked and was burnt, probably from Carol’s lightning.

“Was this you?” he asked, looking at her carefully.

“I-” Carol tried to talk but the pain came back in bursts and she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and Carol’s eyes sparked open again. This time it was Thor, hammer in hand and looking at her warily.

“It’s alright,” Captain America told him. “It’s fine-I don’t think she knows what’s going on,” he looked at Carol. “Do you need help?” Carol tried to speak again but instead nodded her head. “See? Can you tell us what happened?”

“This-this guy,” Carol whispered, nodding to the gray body. The pain was gone and she took the moment to speak. “He-he came out of nowhere and there was this lizard thing but he was glowing and dying and then _I_ was glowing and...and oh god…” an idea that Carol definitely didn’t like popped in her head. “I got his powers somehow…” she whimpered.

Captain America looked at Thor and they seemed to have this silent conversation before he turned to look at her.

“How about we take you back to the tower and we get you fixed up?” he suggested.

Carol so desperately wanted to agree and take his hand that he was offering to her but a bubble of arrogance rose inside of her and instead she took off, flying away.

 

* * *

 

Steve blinked at the sudden retreat, watching the 20 year old woman fly away. Thor squinted and watched after her.

“So we can agree that she is the one who broke our communicating devices?” he asked Steve, turning to look at the soldier. He hefted his shield and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Steve Rogers?” Steve turned to see Captain Stacey. “Thought you would like to know, Clint Barton is looking for you,”

“Thank you Captain,” Steve nodded his thanks. “We’ll be on our way. I’d also like to apologize for the mess that this monster made. If there’s anything the Avengers can do-”

“Just keep protecting our city from aliens and supervillains,” Stacey interrupted. “I have family-a daughter. And that’s all I’m going to ask. If politicians want more from you…well, they better be ready to resign.” Thor laughed and Steve smiled.

“Thank you,” he said and Stacey nodded before turning to his other officers and ordering them out. Thor looked at Steve who nodded. They walked out of the alleyway and headed back to the tower in silence.

Steve was internally thinking of what and who that girl was and needed to meet up with her again. She obviously needed help but couldn’t seem to accept it. Which was weird.

“Thor! Steve!” Clint looked relieved when he opened the door. “Steve, go to the workshop right now-Bruce is struggling to calm Tony down. And Thor, your brother woke up sooner than expected, nearly killing Natasha.” Thor started and rushed up the steps to the medbay.

Steve quickly headed towards the workshop, probably to tell Tony what happened and to calm him down. Clint followed Thor, passing a glance to the interns.

They were in the living room, chatting excitedly. Pepper was counting them all, making sure they were all there. Peter looked tired but okay and he sent a look back at Clint.

Clint managed to scold him in secret without looking weird and luckily, Peter didn’t get banged up as bad as he thought he would.

 _One thing is for sure though,_ Clint thought as he followed Thor. _Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting._

 

 

_**TBC** _


	11. Glossary & Timeline & Cites

 

**Glossary**

**_Note: IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE_ **   
  
  


**CHARACTERS:**

Peter Parker- _ 15 year old superhero. Goes by Spider-Man. Physically and mentally enhanced by an experiment called Araneus Oscorpeus. Parents were killed when he was 4. Uncle was killed when he was 15. Lives in Queens.  _   
  


Uncle Ben-  _ Brother to Richard Parker. Married to May. Was killed by a thief who stole from a store. Peter Parker saw the whole thing.  _   
  


Flash- _ Goes to Peter’s school. Older than Peter and a bully _   
  


Mrs. Farnsworth-  _ OC teacher.  _

 

Mary Jane (MJ)-  _ Peter’s best friend since 5th grade. Met at track team.  _   
  


Harry Osborn-  _ Peter’s best friend since 2nd grade. Met at school. Norman Osborn’s son. Heir to Oscorp.  _

  
Ned-  _ Peter’s best friend since 3rd grade. Met in school.  _   
  


Curt Connors-  _ Richard Parker’s friend and coworker. Created Cross-Genetics Species project. Worked on it for his missing limb. Became the Lizard in doing so.  _

 

Richard Parker- _ Peter Parker’s father. Scientist. Helped create Cross-Genetics Species project. Created Araneus Oscorpeus. Quit Oscorp after he found out what the company wanted to use his project for. Joined CIA. Killed by unknown assassin.   _   
  


Mr. Sultan-  _ OC principle _   
  


Mary Parker-  _ Richard’s wife. Peter’s mom. Joined CIA. Ran missions until she was killed by unknown assassin. _   
  


Nick Fury-  _ Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury is a former officer of the US Army and an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War. He appointed Richard and Mary Parker to CIA officials. He was promoted to the position of Director, becoming the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. He led S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, spearheading the Avengers Initiative, Project T.A.H.I.T.I., Project Insight, and other operations. He helped the Avengers defeat Ultron in the Battle of Sokovia and later assisted them in the New Avengers Facility. _   
  


Wolverine-  _ Also known as Logan. Was saved by Richard and Mary Parker _   
  


Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp-  _ Kidnapped Wolverine.  _   
  


Albert Malik- _ Third Red Skull. Ordered the kill code on the Parkers. _   
  


Norman Osborn-  _ Harry Osborn’s father _   
  


May Parker- _ Wife to Ben Parker. Sister-in-Law to Richard Parker. Aunt to Peter Parker _   
  


Clint Barton-  _ Avenger. Hawkeye. Peter Parker's mentor. Helps him with his powers and controlling them.  _   
  


Thor-  _ God and Avenger. Brother to Loki and lives on Asgard.  _   
  


Tony Stark-  _ Genius human Avenger. Created Iron Man and became Iron Man.  _   
  


Natasha Romanoff-  _ Black Widow. Avenger. Used to be a spy and grew up in Russia.  _   
  


Steve Rogers-  _ Captain America. Avenger. Lived in Brooklyn. Has super soldier powers _   
  


Vision-  _ Used to be JARVIS which was Tony Stark’s old AI. He was transferred into a body during the events of Age of Ultron. He has one of the six Infinity Stones in his head. It is the mind stone. He was thought to be a danger until he helped kill Ultron. He’s now a friend.  _   
  


Wanda Maximoff-  _ Volunteered for an experiment with HYDRA after Stark Industries weapons destroyed her home. She was tested and given mind powers. The Avengers took her in after she realized the evil of HYDRA and Ultron. She is now an Avenger and is known by Scarlet Witch.  _

 

Pietro Maximoff-  _ Volunteered for an experiment with HYDRA after Stark Industries weapons destroyed his home. He was given super speed and is known as Quicksilver. He and his sister Wanda were saved by the Avengers and taken in. He is now an Avenger.  _   
  


Scott Lang-  _ Ant-Man. Lives in Florida. Was a criminal until Hank Pym gave him the opportunity to be Ant-Man. He’s dating Hope Van Dyne who is Hank Pym’s daughter.  _   
  


Hank Pym-  _ Created the Pym Particle. Pym Particle allows you to shrink at will. _

 

King T'Challa-  _ King of Wakanda after his father died. Is the Black Panther _   
  


Bucky Barnes-  _ Steve Rogers’ best friend. Was thought to be dead but was actually taken by HYDRA and brainwashed. Became the Winter Soldier and killed Maria and Howard Stark _   
  


Sam Wilson-  _ Steve Rogers’ friend. Is the Falcon _   
  


Howard Stark-  _ Tony Stark’s dad. Created Stark Industries and Stark Expo.  _   
  


Maria Stark-  _ Tony Stark’s mom _   
  


Robert Stacey-  _ NYP police chief.  _   
  


Pepper Potts-  _ Tony Stark’s CEO and friend _   
  


Emily Caloster-  _ OC. Goes to the internship with Pete. Is Peter's friend _   
  


Eugene Cernan-  _ Cernan was born in Chicago on March 14, 1934. He graduated from Proviso Township High School in Maywood, Ill., and received a bachelor of science degree in electrical engineering from Purdue University in 1956. He earned a master of science degree in aeronautical engineering from the U.S. Naval Postgraduate School in Monterey, Calif.  Eugene Cernan was the last man to walk on the moon, died Monday, Jan. 16 _ __   
  


Loki-  _ Thor’s brother. Norse god. Can transform _   
  


Bruce Banner-  _ Scientist. Was infected with gamma rays and became the Hulk _

 

Happy Hogan-  _ Tony Stark’s Head of Security _   
  


Alicia Myers-  _ OC  _   
  


Shawn Lawson-  _ OC _   
  


The Lizard-  _ Otherwise known as Curt Connors. Was an alternate being inside of Connors and destroyed half of New York. Villain to Spider-Man and the Avengers.   _   
  


Carol Danvers-  _ Captain Marvel. 21 year old waitress.  _   
  


Mar-Vell-  _ Alien _

 

* * *

 

**PLACES:**

 

Wakanda-  _ Wakanda is a small nation located in equatorial Africa, it is surrounded by the nations of Narobia, Uganda, Kenya, Somalia, and Ethiopia, and was named for its native inhabitants, the Wakandans. Wakanda is a nation of vast contrasts. While tribal in government and relatively primitive in certain aspects of its culture, Wakanda possesses technology often more sophisticated than anywhere else on Earth. The Wakandan army is the country's main ground forces, while the Wakandan Navy oversees naval operations. The Wakandan Air Guard is the Nations air force, which includes pilots wearing powerful suits of combat armor. Specialized forces includes the Panther Guard (aka "Panther Posse"). The  _ _ Hatut Zeraze _ _ ("Dogs of War")was formerly the nation's secret police; although it was officially disband, they continue to operate in what they believe is their homeland's best interest. The  _ _ Dora Milaje _ _ are the kings personal bodyguards. _

 

Asgard-  _ Asgard is a small planetary body that serves as home to the Norse gods such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It exists in another dimensional plane and is about the size of the United States. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth’s, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night, it is unclear as to whether it uses Earth’s sun as a source of light, and there is no evidence that the seasons change. Asgard is connected to at least two other dimensional planes that consist of the major land masses the Asgardians refer to as the “Nine Worlds”. Four of the Nine Worlds exist on the same asteroid-like mass that Asgard exists on. These worlds are Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, and Nidavellir. Another of these worlds that is in a different dimensional plane is the world of Midgard, or Earth. The sixth world is that of Jotunheim followed by Svartalfheim, Hel, and Muspelheim. There are natural nexus portals that exist on each of these worlds except for Midgard, and some of these worlds are in direct contact with the roots of Yggdrasil, the cosmic ash tree that stands in Asgard. _

 

Manhattan-  _ Manhattan is the most densely populated borough of New York City. The borough consists mostly of Manhattan Island, bounded by the Hudson, East, and Harlem rivers; several small adjacent islands; and Marble Hill, a small neighborhood now on the U.S. mainland, physically connected to the Bronx and separated from the rest of Manhattan by the Harlem River. _   
  


Avengers Tower-  _ Manhattan, New York, New York. Built by Tony Stark (Iron Man) _ **_._ ** _ 93 stories (1138'), not including the Sentry's Watchtower located on the roof. The top three floors were originally designed as Stark's home, however, they were later turned into a headquarters and home equipped with state of the art technology for all of their day to day activities. _

Sokovia- _Sokovia, officially the Republic of Sokovia is a small country located in eastern Europe. Its capital city is Novi Grad. Baron Strucker's Hydra cells took advantage of Sokovia's numerous protests, and used them as a cover for their operations in a secret fortress._

 

Tigress Cafe-  _ OC restaurant _ __   
  


Queens, New York-  _ Queens is the easternmost and largest in area of the five boroughs of New  _ _ York City _ _. It is geographically adjacent to the borough of Brooklyn at the southwestern end of Long Island, and to Nassau County farther east on Long Island; in addition, Queens shares water borders with the boroughs of Manhattan and the Bronx.  _ __   
  


Algeria-  _ Northern Africa, bordered by the Mediterranean Sea on the north, Morocco, Western Sahara and Mauritania on the west, Mali and Niger on the south, and Libya and Tunisia on the east. Terrain: Algeria consists of four regions: the coastal mountainous chain. Plains and high plateaus. _

 

* * *

 

**COMPANIES/ORGANIZATIONS:**

 

Lockheed Martin-  _ Lockheed Martin is an American global aerospace, defense, security and advanced technologies company with worldwide interests. It was formed by the merger of Lockheed Corporation with Martin Marietta in March 1995. It is headquartered in Bethesda, Maryland, in the Washington, DC, area. Lockheed Martin employs 97,000 people worldwide. _ __   
  


Amazon- _Amazon is an American electronic commerce and cloud computing company based in Seattle, Washington that was founded by Jeff Bezos on July 5, 1994. The tech giant is the largest Internet retailer in the world as measured by revenue and market capitalization, and second largest after Alibaba Group in terms of total sales.The amazon.com website started as an online bookstore and later diversified to sell video downloads/streaming, MP3 downloads/streaming, audiobook downloads/streaming, software, video games, electronics, apparel, furniture, food, toys, and jewelry. The company also produces consumer electronics—Kindle e-readers, Fire tablets, Fire TV, and Ec_ _ho_ _—and is the world's largest provider of cloud infrastructure services. Amazon also sells certain low-end products under its in-house brand AmazonBasics._ __  
  


Stark Industries-  _ Stark Industries is owned and run by businessman Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man. It was founded by Tony's father, Howard _ _ Stark _ _. Pepper Potts is currently CEO and is pretty much in charge.   _

 

NASA- _ The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), is responsible for unique scientific and technological achievements in human space flight, aeronautics, space science, and space applications that have had widespread impacts on our nation and the world. _   
  


Oscorp-  _ Oscorp is an American multinational corporation. It is headquartered in Oscorp Tower in Manhattan, New York City. Formerly known as Osborn Industries, Oscorp's President and CEO was billionaire industrialist Norman Osborn. _

 

CIA-  _ The  _ ‘Central Intelligence Agency _ ’ is a major United States intelligence service specializing in foreign operations. Nick Fury joined this organization and climbed the ranks quickly. He moved on to S.H.I.E.l.D and appointed Richard and May Parker to be in command.  _ __   
  


S.H.I.E.L.D-  _ The _ ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,’  _ better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is a United States extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global security. Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and HYDRA in World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was organized to protect the United States, and later the entire world, from all possible threats. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was maybe the greatest military power on Earth. Run by Nick Fury and the World Security Council in the modern age, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to deal with the significant rise in enhanced individuals, dangerous advanced technology, and alien contact. But all the problems S.H.I.E.L.D. had to solve eventually led to the formation of the Avengers, a response team that was recruited to save the world during the alien invasion of Earth in 2012. The agency became publicly known after the Battle of New York, partially because of the Rising Tide website. _

 

* * *

 

**OTHER:**   
  


Rovers-  _ A rover (or sometimes planetary rover) is a space exploration vehicle designed to move across the surface of a planet or other celestial body. Rovers are created to land on another planet, besides Earth, to find out information and to take samples. They can collect dust, rocks, and even take pictures. They are very useful for exploring the universe. _

 

Linux-  _ Linux is a Unix-like, open source and community-developed operating system for computers, servers, mainframes, mobile devices and embedded devices. It is supported on almost every major computer platform including x86, ARM and SPARC, making it one of the most widely supported operating systems. _ __   
  


Leukemia-  _ Leukemia is cancer of the blood cells. It starts in the bone marrow, the soft tissue inside most bones. Bone marrow is where blood cells are made. ... Red blood cells carry oxygen to all parts of your body. _ __   
  


HTML-  _ First developed by Tim Berners-Lee in 1990, HTML is short for HyperText Markup Language. HTML is used to create electronic documents (called pages) that are displayed on the World Wide Web. _   
  


Araneus Oscorpeus-  _ Richard Parker’s project. Includes genetically modifying a spider through DNA and irradiation. The spiders were meant to bite people and make them like super soldiers. The project was eventually cancelled after Richard’s hasty retreat. Peter Parker was bitten by one of the experiments.  _

 

NYP-  _ The New York City Police Department (NYPD) had it origins in the city government of New York trying to find a better way to control the rising crime rate in early-mid 19th century New York City. This crime rate had been brought on by the massive population growth, caused primarily by poor Irish immigrants from Ireland beginning in the 1820s. In 1857, the Municipal Police were tumultuously replaced by a Metropolitan Police, which consolidated other local police departments. Late 19th and early 20th century trends included professionalization and struggles against corruption. _ __   
  


Cross-Genetic Species Project-  _ Project created by Curt Connors. Using lizard DNA to cross-transfer with a human. Connors used it to recreate his arm. However it backfired and embarrassed, Oscorp destroyed all of the research _

 

Astro-geological hyperspeeders-  _ hyperspeeders based off video games. Idea created by Emily Caloster _

 

Chitauri-  _ Chitauri are an alien race led by Thanos.  Loki asked for control over them and in return would give the Tesseract to Thanos. Destroyed the city before the Avengers got rid of them. _

 

FRIDAY-  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. is a natural-language user interface created by Tony Stark, designed to work with his Iron Man armor. In contrast to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice code which was patterned after a male English accent, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s is patterned after a female Irish one. _ __   
  


Artificial Intelligence-  _ Artificial intelligence, also abbreviated to A.I. is the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. It is also the name of the academic field of study which studies how to create computers and computer software that are capable of intelligent behavior. _   


* * *

 

**_ Marvel Cinematic Universe AU Timeline:  _ **

  
  


**February 22, 1943** \- Assassination of Abraham Erskine. Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. 

 

**1940s** \- World War 2. Events of ‘Captain America; The First Avenger’

 

**March 4, 1945** \- Battle in the Valkyrie. Steve Rogers is frozen in ice. 

 

**April 16, 2005** \- Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk. Events of ‘The Incredible Hulk’.

 

**2009** \- Events of ‘Iron Man’

 

**2010-** Events of ‘Iron Man 2’ and ‘Thor’

 

 **August 5, 2011** - Valkyrie is found

 

**August 8, 2011** \- Steve Rogers wakes up

 

**2012** \- Events of ‘Marvel’s The Avengers’

 

**2013** \- Events of ‘Thor the Dark World’ and ‘Iron Man 3’

 

**2014** \- Events of ‘Captain America; The Winter Soldier’

 

**2015** \- Events of ‘The Avengers; Age Of Ultron’

 

**2016** \- My version of ‘Captain America; Civil War’. Tony and Steve get into a heated argument about Bucky, the government, Ultron, and the Avengers. It ends with Bucky saying he’ll stay in one spot and not go anywhere. The Avengers are saved from a Civil War. Thor takes Bruce for ‘Thor; Ragnarok’. Slightly different version. Didn’t work out any of the details Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man

 

**Early 2017** \- Events of ‘The Evolution Part 1’

* * *

 

_** C I T E S ** _

 

<OSCORP SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Oscorp_(Earth-616) ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Oscorp_\(Earth-616\)) >

<CIA SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/CIA ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/CIA) >

<NICK FURY SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Fury ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Fury) >

<SHIELD SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D) .>

<QUEENS NEW YORK SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens) >

<MANHATTAN SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan) >

<ALGERIA SITE:  [ Algeria - Country Profile - Nations Online Project ](http://www.nationsonline.org/oneworld/algeria.htm) >

<LINUX SITE:  [ http://searchdatacenter.techtarget.com/definition/Linux-operating-system ](http://searchdatacenter.techtarget.com/definition/Linux-operating-system) >

<HTML SITE:  [ https://www.computerhope.com/jargon/h/html.htm ](https://www.computerhope.com/jargon/h/html.htm) >

<WAKANDA SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Wakanda#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Wakanda#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<AVENGERS TOWER SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Avengers_Tower#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Avengers_Tower#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<ASGARD SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<LOCKHEED MARTIN SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin) >

<AMAZON SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_(company) ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_\(company\)) >

<NYP SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_New_York_City_Police_Department ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_New_York_City_Police_Department) >

<NASA SITE:  [ https://history.nasa.gov/brief.html ](https://history.nasa.gov/brief.html) >

<ROVERS SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rover_(space_exploration) ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rover_\(space_exploration\)) >

<EUGENE CERNAN SITE:  [ https://www.nasa.gov/astronautprofiles/cernan ](https://www.nasa.gov/astronautprofiles/cernan) >

<CHITAURI SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Chitauri ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Chitauri) >

<FRIDAY SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/F.R.I.D.A.Y ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/F.R.I.D.A.Y) .>

<LEUKIMEIA SITE:  [ https://www.webmd.com/cancer/tc/leukemia-topic-overview#1 ](https://www.webmd.com/cancer/tc/leukemia-topic-overview#1) >

<ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary:Artificial_Intelligence ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary:Artificial_Intelligence) >

<SOKOVIA SITE:  [ Sokovia | Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sokovia) >


End file.
